Perseguir Un Sueño
by YGarcia
Summary: Tras tener que hacerse cargo de su sobrino huérfano, Jasper se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y le pareció que la solución perfecta era pedirle a la bella tía del pequeño que fuera a Italia a hacer de niñera.
1. Chapter 1

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Esta es la Historia de Alice y Jasper. La que Alice le conto a Bella en _Una Verdadera Familia_. **

* * *

**Sinopsis**

_Junto al maravilloso lago Como se encontraba la mansión del millonario Jasper Cullen…_

_Tras tener que hacerse cargo de su sobrino huérfano, Jasper se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y le pareció que la solución perfecta era pedirle a la bella tía del pequeño que fuera a Italia a hacer de niñera._

_Rodeada de lujo y glamour, Alice Whitlock se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, pero le gustaba formar parte de la vida de su sobrino… aunque fuera como niñera contratada. Lo que era más difícil era pasar día tras día con Jasper y no dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia él._

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

El móvil de Jasper volvió a sonar, pero esa vez no respondió. ¿Por qué Gillian Pittman no se daba por enterada? Era la única mujer del grupo de profesores, tenía dónde elegir. Y, sin embargo, aunque él no la correspondía, ella insistía.

Cuando quería compañía femenina, prefería pasar un fin de semana en Ciudad de México, o en Positano, en compañía de su amigo Edward, campeón del Gran Prix. La reputación de su primo segundo en el mundo del automovilismo les aseguraba a los dos todas las mujeres que querían.

Había sido un día duro. Una ducha rápida y un vaso de agua helada consiguieron relajarle. Eran los únicos placeres a los que podía aspirar en aquello que él llamaba su casa, una tienda de campaña del tamaño de una habitación pequeña situada en el centro del bosque de Petén, en Guatemala, que sólo utilizaba para comer, dormir y almacenar sus descubrimientos.

El equipo con el que trabajaba en el yacimiento de Cancuen vivía en un complejo al otro lado del palacio Maya que estaban excavando. Era algo más confortable que el suyo, pero prefería estar solo. Pasar con los demás el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba después de trabajar le parecía insoportable. Necesitaba intimidad.

Estaba abriendo una botella de agua cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo. Irritado, lo tomó para ver qué era tan importante como para que la doctora Pittman le molestara de esa manera. Al mirar la pantalla, descubrió que tenía un mensaje, pero no de ella, sino de James.

En dos años no había recibido una sola llamada de su primo mayor, sólo algún mensaje de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos sentía demasiado aprecio por el otro. Venciendo su incomodidad, pulsó el botón para ver el mensaje.

_Malas noticias, Jasper. Llámame. Es urgente._

¿Qué podía haber pasado? ¿Le había ocurrido algo a su tío?

Marcó el teléfono de su primo con un extraño presentimiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al escuchar la voz de James.

—Papá está con el médico. Ha sufrido un colapso al enterarse de la noticia. Me pidió que te llamara.

Jasper conocía a su tío. Sabía que era capaz de simular algo así sólo para despertar su compasión y hacerle volver a casa. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sólo algo extremadamente grave sería capaz de conseguirlo.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Es sobre Charlote —dijo James.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Jasper sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se congelaba.

—¿Qué pasa con Charlote?

—Su suegro le dijo a papá que ella y su hijo han muerto en un accidente de coche.

Jasper se quedó paralizado, como si una ola de dolor hubiera atravesado brutalmente su cuerpo.

—¿Y el bebé? —preguntó Jasper.

—No lo sé. Papá no…

Jasper colgó el teléfono antes de que James pudiera terminar.

* * *

—Lo siento, Alice. Mañana tengo que ir a Portland a una conferencia. Dime el día y la hora del funeral. Intentare tomar un avión desde allí.

Brent se hacía el preocupado, pero seguramente estaría delante de su ordenador haciendo cualquier cosa. Alice había esperado más del hombre que decía amarla tanto.

Sujetó el teléfono con fuerza. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de su hermano Peter, en su sobrino Nicky, que ahora se había quedado huérfano y desamparado, en Charlote, su querida cuñada, a la que nunca más volvería a ver. Ya era suficientemente trágico pensar en ellos como para imaginar, además, la forma tan horrible en que había sucedido todo, en aquel accidente que se les había llevado por delante.

—Me gustaría decirte algo concreto, pero hasta que no llame el tío de Charlote no puedo hacer nada —dijo Alice con la voz apagada—. Cuando pienso en Nicky…

—No te preocupes, el pequeño no recordará nunca nada de esto. Además, tiene a tu madre.

—Ya te dije ayer, cuando te conté lo que había pasado, que Nicky me tiene a mí. Mi madre ya hizo suficiente criándonos a nosotros —dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pero tú trabajas en San Francisco. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar para cuidar de él?

Para Alice, la respuesta era obvia. El hecho de que él no se diera cuenta, de que tuviera que preguntarlo, demostraba una vez más que las esperanzas que había puesto en Brent, las esperanzas de que él la amara en cualquier circunstancia, estaban equivocadas.

—Estoy pensando en venirme a vivir aquí, a Sonoma.

Había empezado a dar vueltas a aquella idea desde el mismo instante en que se enteró del accidente. Lo había pensado bien. Estaba dispuesta a llamar a su jefe y dejar el trabajo.

—¿Y dejar el trabajo que te conseguí por un niño que ni siquiera es tuyo?

_«Oh, Brent»,_ suspiró en su interior. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? ¿Por qué tenía que mostrar tan claramente lo egocéntrico y egoísta que era? No estaba preparado para el matrimonio, y mucho menos para ayudarla a criar al hijo de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó él.

Ahora. Pasaban tantas cosas… En realidad, hacía ya mucho tiempo que llevaba dándose cuenta, pero había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que las cosas podían cambiar.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, Alice?

No entendía nada.

—Mi sobrino acaba de quedarse huérfano. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo —dijo Alice.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú la que se sacrifique?

—¡Porque quiero hacerlo!

Aquel grito de determinación creó un incómodo silencio difícil de romper. Ya no cabía ninguna duda.

Brent nunca cumpliría sus expectativas. Nunca tendría la madurez ni la voluntad suficientes. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que sería el hombre ideal para ella?

—¿Entonces? —dijo él.

Alice respiró profundamente.

—Esto ha terminado. Brent, he pasado momentos maravillosos contigo, pero esto es el final. Creo que los dos lo presentíamos desde hace tiempo.

Alice colgó el teléfono y volvió rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Nicky. Había dormido la noche anterior en la misma habitación para estar cerca de él. Aunque el biberón que le había dado lo había calmado, Alice notaba que añoraba el pecho de su madre.

Alice lo observó. En el pelo rubio y los rasgos de la cara había salido a su hermano. Los ojos oscuros los había sacado de Charlote.

Pero la forma y firmeza de su cuerpo no parecía heredada de nadie. Había pesado cinco kilos al nacer, demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo de su madre.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa boquita, eh? —susurró acariciándole los labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría rechazándola esperando que llegaran sus padres? ¿Cómo hacerle entender a un bebé de cinco meses que su vida había cambiado para siempre?

Alice observaba a Nicky. Parecía echar de menos el dulce olor de su madre, la forma en que le sostenía y le quería, el cariño que ponía en su voz al llamarle Niccolo.

¿Quién sería capaz de consolarlo cuando no escuchara las risas de su padre? Sus brazos, aquellos brazos que lo habían sostenido nada más nacer, nunca más lo abrazarían.

En cuestión de segundos, aquella seguridad, aquel amor, había muerto a manos de un conductor borracho. Y, en su lugar, se había instalado el caos.

Alice besó la frente de Nicky, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Pero se detuvo al oír voces acaloradas procedentes del salón.

—Lem tiene un caso muy importante y debe estar en Honolulú cuanto antes. De modo que no podemos hacer un funeral por todo lo alto. Organizaremos un servicio religioso aquí mismo.

—Debemos esperar la llamada del tío de Charlote, Margaret. A pesar de todo, fue él quien crió a ella y a su hermano cuando sus padres murieron. Tiene derecho a decidir.

—En lo que a mí respecta, perdió sus derechos cuando se enfrentó a ella por casarse con mi hijo.

—Peter también era hijo mío —replicó él con voz pausada—. A él le hubiera gustado que, en este caso, hiciéramos lo correcto. Por la memoria de Charlote, debemos contar con él, Margaret.

—No uses ese tono paternalista conmigo, Frank.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que se hace lo correcto. El tío de Charlote ha sufrido un _shock _al enterarse de la noticia. Por eso está con él el médico. Parece que Peter y Charlote, al morirse, han conseguido ablandar su corazón de un modo que no consiguieron nunca mientras vivieron.

—Habló la voz de la conciencia.

Alice se lamentó para sí al escuchar a su madre hablar con aquella amargura. Hacía diez años que sus padres se habían divorciado. Ambos se habían ido de Sonoma y habían vuelto a casarse. Sus respectivas parejas no habían ido. ¿Quién podía culparles?

Por su forma de discutir, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer difícil. A veces, parecía tener un problema mental.

—Margaret, debemos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado y pensar en lo mejor para Nicky.

—Ojalá te hubieras preocupado así por Alice y Peter en su momento, cuando era tu obligación.

—No sigas, mamá. Papá tiene razón —exclamó Alice entrando en el salón.

Alice odiaba aquella amargura, aquel dolor, la forma en que su madre conseguía pervertir todas las conversaciones en las contadas ocasiones en que se reunían todos.

Los dos se volvieron para mirarla. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, sus rostros habían envejecido tanto como el de Alice.

—Debemos concentrarnos en lo mejor para Nicky. Se ha quedado solo.

—A eso me refiero, Alice —dijo su madre con el rostro sonrojado—. Seguro que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que no necesitamos para nada la opinión de un tirano que le amargó tanto la vida a Charlote que la pobre acabó casándose con nuestro hijo sólo para alejarse de él.

—A pesar de eso, sigue siendo sangre de su sangre. Además, su tío nunca fue un tirano. Como mucho, un autócrata —dijo Alice, aunque nunca había comprendido del todo los complejos sentimientos de aquella relación entre Charlote y su tío.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —preguntó su madre irónicamente.

—Margaret, pareces olvidar que nuestro hijo y Charlote se enamoraron.

—No he nacido ayer. Charlote fue muy lista. Planeó su estrategia cuidadosamente. Se quedó embarazada y sedujo a Peter de tal modo que él no tuvo más opción que casarse y traerla a Estados Unidos, ¡fíjate en qué ha acabado todo!

_«Nunca la perdonarás»_, pensó Alice. Desde que Charlote había entrado en la vida de Peter, su madre la había sentido como una intrusa que la apartaba de su hijo. Para ella, el amor era lo de menos.

—Alice, vendrás a Hawai con nosotros. Yo no puedo criar a un niño sola. Lem te conseguirá un trabajo a media jornada y así… —dijo su madre.

Alice dejó de escuchar a su madre al oír el sonido del teléfono. Esperaba la llamada del pediatra.

—¡Respondo yo! —dijo Alice corriendo hacia la cocina—. ¿Sí?

—¿La señorita Whitlock?

—¿Sí?

—Soy Katy, la ayudante del doctor Barlow. Me ha encargado que le diga que cambie al bebé en cuanto esté mojado y le ponga una crema que le ha prescrito. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la farmacia para que la tengan lista. Si el sarpullido no desaparece, por favor, llámenos.

—Muchas gracias. Ha pasado una noche muy mala.

—Lo que le ha recetado el médico debería curarle.

—¿Me puede dar la dirección de la farmacia?

Alice escribió la dirección, colgó el teléfono y volvió al salón.

—Papá, era el médico. ¿Te importa ir a la farmacia a recoger la crema que le ha recetado a Nicky? Está en la esquina de la calle Central con Wolcott.

—Voy volando.

Su padre le dio un beso y se fue. Alice agradeció quedarse a solas con su madre. Había llegado el momento de hablar con ella.

—No voy a ir a Hawai, mamá. Voy a usar el dinero del seguro de Peter para quedarme aquí y cuidar de Nicky.

—Si estás pensando en mudarte aquí con tu nuevo novio estás muy…

—¡No, mamá! —exclamó Alice con determinación—. Lo hemos dejado.

—¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

Alice hubiera dicho que su madre se alegraba de la noticia. Había perdido a su hijo cuando se casó con Charlote, no quería perderla a ella de la misma manera.

—Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que quiero quedarme a cuidar de Nicky.

—Lo haremos juntos, Alice.

Durante toda su vida, la madre de Alice se había sentido el centro del universo. Pero, con los años, los proyectos que había trazado para su familia se habían derrumbado uno a uno. Primero la había dejado su marido. Después Peter, cometiendo la osadía de casarse de aquella manera sin su consentimiento. Y al final, también Alice, que se había mudado a San Francisco en cuanto había terminado la universidad.

Alice observó el salón decorado al estilo rural español. Peter y Charlote habían hecho de aquella casa un hogar donde sentirse como en casa. Había fotos de Nicky por todas partes.

—Ignorando por un momento que eso no sería justo con Lem, el hogar de Nicky es éste —dijo Alice intentando razonar con ella.

—Ya no lo es —respondió su madre.

Era imposible hablar con ella, pero Alice tenía que intentarlo.

—Mamá, a Charlote le gustaba Sonoma porque le recordaba a los lugares de Italia donde se enamoró de Peter. Ellos quisieron construir un hogar para Nicky aquí. No podemos quitarle eso al niño. Ha perdido todo lo demás.

—Todo el dinero que obtengamos del seguro lo ingresaremos en un fondo para la universidad de Nicky. Tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto.

—En ese caso, me buscaré un trabajo que pueda hacer desde casa. Así podré estar con él todo el tiempo.

—¿Has olvidado que yo soy su abuela?

—Has admitido hace un momento que no puedes hacerte cargo de él tú sola. Yo soy su tía, y tengo la edad ideal para hacerme cargo de él.

—Sólo tienes veinticuatro años. No sabes nada sobre cómo criar a un niño —dijo su madre perdiendo la paciencia.

Efectivamente, Alice no lo sabía. En realidad, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, de no saber qué hacer. Pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquel reto.

—¿Sabíais algo papá y tú cuando tuvisteis a Peter?

Su madre acusó el golpe y se quedó en silencio.

—Aprenderé sobre la marcha. Como habéis hecho todos.

—Eso no va a pasar, Alice. Debo decirte algo.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—Lem está rellenando los papeles para que me den la custodia de Nicky. Por eso he organizado el funeral para pasado mañana. Después, volveremos a Hawai con Nicky. Quiero que vengas con nosotros. Es necesario hacerlo así, Alice. Es una precaución necesaria por si al tío de Charlote se le ocurre alguna idea absurda de las suyas.

—¿Como cuál?

—Como reclamar él la custodia de Nicky, es su sobrino nieto. Ya sabes lo posesivos que son los italianos.

—No, no lo sé.

_«Los italianos no son los únicos en ser posesivos»,_ pensó Alice. Su madre, sin ir más lejos, lo era. Aquello sólo era otra estrategia para manipular a Alice. Pero esa vez, no se dejaría convencer.

—Pareces cansada, mamá. ¿Por qué no te echas un rato mientras voy a ver cómo está Nicky?

—Tráele si está despierto, ¿vale? Quiero darle de comer.

Alice subió de nuevo la escalera, pensando en la conversación con su madre. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo eran los italianos. Sólo había visto a la familia de Charlote en fotos. Según Peter, el imperio de los Cullen tenía la reputación de ser uno de los más ricos e influyentes entre la clase acomodada de Milán. Hasta el mismo día de su muerte, el padre de Charlote, Ernesto, había trabajado codo con codo con su hermano mayor, Aldo. Desde entonces, Aldo se había hecho cargo de ella y de su hermano, criándolos junto a sus tres hijos. En la actualidad, Aldo era la cabeza visible de un consorcio financiero que abarcaba innumerables intereses bancarios y comerciales.

Había sido una casualidad que Peter y Charlote se conocieran en uno de los viñedos de los Cullen. Después, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron enamorándose. Peter y Charlote se casaron en secreto y, sólo después, se lo dijeron a todo el mundo. Qué una buena decisión. Ni el tío de ella ni la madre de él lo habrían aprobado.

En su momento, Alice había aplaudido la decisión. Sobre todo cuando se enteró de la presión a la que había estado sometida Charlote toda su vida, viviendo en una casa con un tío autoritario y tres primos que prácticamente la ignoraban.

La única persona que la quería de verdad era su hermano mayor. Ella lo adoraba, pero vivía en la otra punta del planeta.

Alice observó al bebé durmiendo. ¿Podía su madre tener razón acerca de las intenciones del tío de Charlote? Desde luego, tenía el dinero y el poder suficientes como para conseguirlo si se lo proponía.

—Ya verás como tu abuela se equivoca, pequeño. Tú quieres que me quede contigo, ¿verdad, chiquitín? Te quiero mucho —susurró Alice acariciándole el pelo.

En ese momento, su padre entró por la puerta de la habitación con la crema que había recetado el médico en la mano.

Alice le cambió a Nicky el pañal y le puso la crema en la piel enrojecida.

—Algún día serás una madre maravillosa —susurró su padre.

—Gracias, papá.

Cuando su madre se fuera a su hotel, Alice le contaría a su padre sus planes. Seguro que la apoyaría.

Alice volvió a acostar a Nicky, le dio un beso y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Hay algo que debo decirte antes de que bajemos de nuevo al salón. Esto va a destrozar a tu madre.

—¿Le ha pasado algo al tío de Charlote? —preguntó alarmada Alice.

—No, no. Está enfermo para venir hasta aquí, pero ha llamado al hermano de Charlote, Jasper. Acaba de llegar. Está hospedado en el hotel MacArthur. Acabo de hablar con él, estaba en el tanatorio. Cariño, ¿sabes que Peter y Charlote habían hecho testamento?

—No. Pero muchas parejas lo hacen.

—Sí, es natural. Lo que ocurre es que, al parecer, le nombraron a él como responsable del niño si a ellos les pasaba algo.

Alice miró a su padre sin poder creer sus palabras.

—No lo entiendo. Está soltero, vive y trabaja muy lejos, en un país primitivo. ¡Nunca ha visto a Nicky!

—Sí, pero ése fue el deseo de Peter y Charlote. Antes de que Nicky naciera, Jasper estuvo aquí unos días y lo hablaron.

Había pocas cosas en la vida que pudieran hacerle tanto daño a Alice.

—Me ha dado el nombre del abogado de Peter. Le llame mientras volvía de la farmacia. Tu madre y yo somos los beneficiarios del dinero de tu hermano. Es todo completamente legal. Ya puede tu madre ponerse como quiera.

—¿Cuáles son los planes de su hermano? —preguntó Alice destrozada por las revelaciones de su padre—. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Se va a pasar por aquí después. No quiere cambiar los planes que hayamos hecho para el funeral. Pero después se irá y se llevará al bebé con él.

—¿Con él? —preguntó Alice incrédula—. ¡Pero si ese hombre se pasa la vida correteando por las junglas de Centroamérica!

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú —dijo su padre asombrado por la reacción de su hija.

Tras el accidente, nunca habría pensado que nada más pudiera afectarla tanto. Pero, lo que acababa de decirle su padre, la había sacado por completo de sus casillas. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_«Voy a pedir la custodia de Nicky por si al tío de Charlote se le ocurre alguna idea absurda de las suyas. Como, por ejemplo, pedir la custodia del bebé ahora que Peter no puede evitarlo. Ya sabes lo posesivos que son los italianos»._ Las palabras de su madre le retumbaban en los oídos.

—Papá, no le digas nada a mamá todavía. Quiere darle de comer a Nicky. Mientras lo hace, voy a ir a comprar algo —dijo Alice sintiendo tener que mentirle a su padre—. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

—Me parece buena idea. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Ven con el abuelo —dijo su padre tomando en brazos al bebé.

Alice siguió a su padre escaleras abajo. Al ver que su madre estaba en la cocina, fue rápidamente hasta la puerta de la calle y salió.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hacía un calor insoportable. Se metió en el coche, encendió el aire acondicionado y se dirigió al hotel.

* * *

Mientras conducía iba ensayando en voz alta lo que le diría al hermano de Charlote. Cuando llegó y se acercó al mostrador de recepción estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Quisiera ver al señor Jasper Cullen. ¿Podría avisarlo, por favor?

—Enseguida. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alice Whitlock.

Tras unos segundos interminables, el recepcionista le comunicó que el señor Cullen parecía no estar en el hotel.

—¿Desea dejarle una nota?

—Sí. Pídale que me llame en cuanto pueda —dijo Alice dejándole su número de teléfono.

Fue al bar. Le esperaría veinte minutos. Después, tendría que volver a casa.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonó su móvil. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero, por el bien de Nicky, debía controlarse y ser diplomática con el hermano de Charlote.

—¿Sí? —dijo Alice respondiendo a la llamada.

—¿Alice Whitlock?

Su acento parecía extranjero.

—Sí, soy yo. Gracias por llamarme.

—No oí el teléfono. Me estaba duchando —dijo él—. Los dos hemos perdido algo irreemplazable, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonaba tan triste como la suya.

—Sí —dijo Alice dejando escapar un suspiro agónico—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Yo también me siento como perdido desde que me enteré de la noticia. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el bar de tu hotel.

—Sube a mi habitación. Hablaremos en privado.

—Gracias. Estaré allí enseguida.

Subió en ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de él. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a un hombre que llevaba un polo blanco volverse hacia ella.

La ropa que llevaba era normal y corriente, pero la elegancia con la que la llevaba, la forma en que destacaba sus hombros y su cuerpo, despertó algo dentro de ella.

A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que estaba acostumbrado a ambientes cálidos. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y el pelo claro brillante.

Todo su rostro, desde las cejas oscuras, la nariz altiva, hasta aquella mandíbula agresiva, tenía un aspecto intensamente masculino.

Finalmente, observó su boca con fascinación, las líneas sensuales de sus labios. ¡Era la misma boca que tenía Nicky! Ahora ya sabía de quién la había sacado. De su tío. Todos los niños deberían ser tan afortunados como Nicky.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas?

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alice en Polyvore. Link en mi perfil.**_


	2. Chapter 2

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo 02**_

Alice le miró avergonzada, cruzando su mirada con aquellos ojos claros como el amanecer, sintiendo que ambos compartían la misma tristeza.

—Perdona, estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que se parece Nicky a ti. Espero no haberte molestado.

—Te confieso que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Charlote me envió algunas fotos del bebé. Ha heredado tu cabello rubio.

—Seguro que con el tiempo se le oscurece.

—El tuyo es como hallar un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad de la jungla.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó Alice respirando profundamente.

—Sí, _signorina_. Es una bendición cuando estás perdido rodeado de una selva que te devora poco a poco.

Alice tembló con desasosiego al imaginárselo.

—Ven —dijo Jasper invitándola a pasar.

—Gracias.

Entraron a un salón grande con hermosos asientos situados alrededor de una mesa. Alice estaba deseando sentarse.

—Señor Cullen…

—Puedes llamarme Jasper. Tenemos en común a Nicky, y eso nos convierte en familiares cercanos.

—Jasper—empezó Alice echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué he venido aquí en lugar de esperar a la reunión familiar de esta noche.

Él la miró.

—Como no es posible que supieras dónde me hospedaba, deduzco que tu padre ha hablado contigo y que también te ha contado el asunto del testamento. Si estás aquí en nombre de tu familia para intentar que no me lleve a Nicky, estás perdiendo el tiempo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—Entiendo.

Peter y Charlote habían dejado clara su voluntad en el testamento. Por sus palabras, Jasper parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Alice percibía en ellas, además, que no era la clase de hombre que dejara que nada interfiriera en su vida profesional o personal.

—Cuando accedí a su proposición —dijo Jasper pasándose la mano por la nuca—, nunca me pude imaginar que sucedería algo como esto.

—Nadie podía imaginarlo.

—Esta noche dejaré claro a tu familia que traeré con frecuencia a Nicky a Estados Unidos para que lo veáis. Y, por supuesto, podréis venir a visitarlo siempre que queráis.

Alice sentía ganas de preguntarle qué significaba eso exactamente. ¿Pretendía que su familia se abriera paso por la jungla a golpe de machete para poder ver a Nicky? Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería provocarle.

—Eso es importante.

Los peores temores que su madre había presagiado y que ella no había querido creer, se estaban haciendo realidad.

—Pero estoy aquí por otra razón —aventuró Alice.

Sintió que los ojos de él se posaban fijamente en ella, y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no apartar la mirada.

—Iré directamente al grano. A menos que te hayas casado en secreto, como hizo Charlote, vas a necesitar ayuda con Nicky.

—Naturalmente. Ya he pensado en ello.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No puedo perder el tiempo, señorita Whitlock —respondió.

—Seguro que no. Debe de haber sido una terrible molestia para ti tener que dejar tu querido trabajo y venir a hacerte cargo de un sobrino al que nunca has visto.

Alice vio que el rostro de Jasper acusaba el golpe. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero ya no podía parar.

—Será mejor que te expliques.

—A mí no me des órdenes.

Alice estaba irritada, fuera de control, quería marcharse de allí antes de que dijera algo irreparable.

—Has venido aquí por alguna razón. Me gustaría saber cuál es —dijo Jasper con un tono suave que seguía conteniendo una exigencia, demandando una explicación.

Alice sentía que no podría marcharse de allí sin hacerlo. Si todos los Cullen eran tan arrogantes como él, no era de extrañar que Charlote hubiera puesto tanto empeño en irse de Italia.

—¿De qué va a servir? —preguntó Alice acalorada.

—Inténtalo —dijo Jasper con firmeza invitándola a confesarse.

—Está bien. He venido porque he pensado que sería una buena niñera para Nicky, sobre todo al principio. Si te lo llevas, lo perderé del todo.

—¿No tienes un trabajo bastante bueno en San Francisco?

—Efectivamente. Pero, ya desde que me enteré del accidente, decidí dejarlo para cuidar de Nicky.

—Si no estoy equivocado, tienes una relación sentimental con alguien de tu misma empresa.

Sabía mucho de ella, pero a Alice no le sorprendía. Charlote y él habían tenido mucha confianza el uno en el otro, se contaban todo.

—Se ha terminado. No funcionó. Además, ahora mismo, no hay nada en el mundo que sea más importante para mí que Nicky. Acaba de perder a sus padres. Necesita mucho amor y cariño.

—Desde luego —confirmó Jasper.

—Nadie más que una mujer es capaz de hacer eso —dijo Alice con determinación.

—Ya tengo una mujer que puede encargarse de eso. Y, además, ya ha sido madre.

—Eso significa que es mayor. ¿Será capaz de desenvolverse en la jungla? —dijo Alice hablando cada vez más alto—. Yo soy joven, iré y me adaptaré a cualquier cosa. Por mi trabajo, estoy acostumbrada a viajar. Me pondré todas las vacunas que sean necesarias.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Jasper.

—En una empresa de informática. A menudo, tengo que hacer presentaciones de nuestros productos a clientes extranjeros. Pero, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, debes saber que, desde que nació, he venido a verle todos los meses. Estamos empezando a conocernos.

Alice se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado rápido, con demasiada pasión. Pero no podía evitarlo. Pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a Nicky la ponía enferma.

—Ayer por la mañana, nada más llegar, le dije a la niñera que se fuera a casa para poder cuidarlo yo misma. El pobre está un poco malito.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Jasper preocupado.

—Como está acostumbrado a la leche de Charlote, no quiere tomarse los biberones que le damos. La falta de leche le ha provocado un sarpullido por todo el cuerpo. Esta mañana estuve hablando con el médico y le ha recetado una crema especial. Creo que en un par de días estará recuperado.

Alice no podía parar.

—Pero eso no es todo. El pobre todavía espera que vuelvan sus padres. Introducir a más extraños en su vida sólo conseguirá confundirlo aún más. Ninguna otra mujer lo querrá y lo cuidará como yo. Estoy empezando a ganarme su confianza.

Diminutas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Aunque, en su momento, Peter y Charlote no me consideraran como la mejor persona para encargarse de Nicky, haría cualquier cosa por él. Adoro a Nicky. Es el hijo de mi hermano.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Alice se relajó, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y la calma. Ahora le tocaba a él decir algo, reaccionar, tomar una decisión.

—Esto es a lo que he venido. Pero es una causa perdida, ¿verdad? Mi madre temía que el tío de Charlote viniera y se llevara a Nicky de nuestro lado. No quise creerla, le dije que estaba histérica. Pero, fíjate, ahora resulta que tenía toda la razón. Eres igual que todos los Cullen.

Alice observó cómo el cuerpo de Jasper se endurecía.

—Estáis todos de acuerdo. Estáis dispuestos a utilizar todo vuestro poder e influencias para conseguir que el hijo de Peter sea uno de los vuestros, otro miembro del clan, otro Cullen.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Jasper con frialdad.

—Pues no. Ni siquiera he empezado. Te has pasado todos estos años en Centroamérica sin preocuparte por nadie. Estoy segura de que tomarás al niño y se lo entregarás a tu tío para que alguna de sus sirvientas se encargue de cambiarle los pañales y darle de comer. Así, mientras ellos le educan para que sea un Cullen más, tú serás libre otra vez para volver a tu placentera vida en Guatemala. Y pensar que Charlote confió en ti. ¿Sabes? Eres el peor de todos.

Alice casi estaba gritando, pero no le importaba.

—Tu hermana te veneraba. A pesar de que la dejaste sola y te fuiste a Centroamérica, te adoraba. Desde entonces, sólo viniste a verla una vez, poco antes de que Nicky naciera. Ese es el interés que tenías por su vida y por la de Nicky. Y ahora, es increíble que le estés haciendo el trabajo sucio a tu tío. ¡Es increíble!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres aceptar la verdad? Si te molesta mi forma de hablar, lo lamento, pero así es como me siento.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Por si acaso te lo estás preguntando, mis padres no saben que he venido aquí, y preferiría que no lo supieran. Ahora mismo están destrozados.

* * *

Jasper dejó que Alice se fuera. Era evidente, por todo lo que había dicho, y cómo lo había dicho, que su relación con Charlote había sido muy estrecha. Conocía la forma de ser de Jasper, sabía por dónde atacarlo.

¿Quién podría haber imaginado que Alice iba a reaccionar así? Parecía la más afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad antes de tomar una decisión. Recordó, entonces, una conversación que había tenido con su hermana.

_«Querido hermano. Peter y yo lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que, si alguna vez nos ocurriera algo antes de que Niccolo tenga dieciocho años, nos gustaría que te hicieras cargo de él. ¿Lo harás? _

_»Margaret es una buena persona. Sólo desea lo mejor para todos, pero a Peter le preocupa que llegue a ser demasiado posesiva. Pedírselo a su padre ignorando a Margaret no sería muy buena idea. _

_»Eso elimina a todos salvo a Alice. En realidad, ella sería la mejor opción, pero ahora mismo está comprometida y, dentro de poco, seguro que se casará y tendrá que cuidar de sus propios hijos. Peter no quiere hacerle la vida más complicada. Además, teme que su madre interfiera en las decisiones que pudiera tomar Alice respecto a Nicky. _

_»Por eso hemos pensado que tú eres la única decisión correcta. Eres el único que podría mantener a raya a la abuela de Nicky sin ser descortés con su familia. Además, eres el único al que el tío Aldo no puede dominar. _

_»Es un consuelo para nosotros pensar que, si algo nos ocurriera, Niccolo te tendría a ti. Contigo a su lado, estamos seguros de que su vida no correrá ningún peligro. Somos conscientes del sacrificio y la responsabilidad que todo esto lleva consigo, pero si alguien puede llegar a entender lo importante que es para un niño vivir con sus padres, esos somos tú y yo. _

_»Recuerda, de todas formas, que esto sólo es una precaución. Peter y yo somos felices y nunca nos pasará nada. Vamos a tener una vida feliz y plena con nuestro futuro hijo, Nicky. _

_»Pero en caso de que…». _

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había olvidado por completo que había prometido llamar a su tío. El pobre hombre debía de estar sufriendo mucho por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo, debía de tener muchos remordimientos. Nunca fue capaz de reconciliarse con Charlote, de hacer el más mínimo gesto por su parte. Ahora, desgraciadamente, era demasiado tarde.

El médico le había recomendado no asistir al funeral, demasiado estrés, había dicho. Necesitaba tranquilidad para recuperarse.

¿Cómo era posible recuperarse de algo así?

Jasper recordó las palabras de Alice: _«Acaba de perder a sus padres. Necesita mucho amor y cariño. Introducir a más extraños en su vida no creo que sea lo mejor para él. Ninguna mujer lo querrá como yo»._

A pesar del tono agresivo que había utilizado, a pesar de todas las acusaciones, Jasper había sentido la angustia de ella, su dolor.

Jasper respiró profundamente antes de responder al teléfono.

—¿Tío?

—_Figlio _mío —respondió una voz desencajada al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿La has visto ya?

—Sí —dijo Jasper recordando el rostro inerte de su hermana—. Acabo de estar en el tanatorio.

—Me gustaría tanto estar allí contigo y poder ver al bebé… —dijo su tío tosiendo.

—Ya lo verás, no te preocupes.

—El doctor Zampoli dice que de momento no podrá ser.

—A lo mejor el doctor está equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He decidido volver a Italia, tío —dijo Jasper.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Indefinidamente.

—No me engañes, Jasper —dijo su tío incapaz de ocultar sus emociones—. Puedo esperarlo de cualquiera menos de ti.

—Si no me crees, habla con Guido. Él y Lia están poniendo a punto la villa de Bellagio.

—¿No te gusta mi casa?

Ése era su tío. Moribundo como estaba y seguía intentando dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

—Quiero que Nicky se críe en la casa de sus abuelos.

Un frío silencio cayó sobre la conversación. Jasper no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Su tío siempre había pretendido que volviera a casa para hacerse cargo de parte de los negocios de la familia. Pero no le gustaba que lo hiciera en aquellas circunstancias. Tener un bebé en la familia a cargo de Jasper no había entrado en sus planes.

—Jasper, ¿has conseguido la custodia de Nicky?

—Sí.

—Conozco a la mujer ideal para que se haga cargo de él —dijo su tío.

_«Seguro que sí»,_ pensó Jasper. Podía imaginarse quién era. La forma de pensar de su tío era tan transparente…

—Yo también, tío.

Charlote le había dicho que Alice era la mejor opción. Ahora, Jasper había comprobado personalmente el amor que aquella mujer sentía por el bebé. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su sobrino, a luchar con quien fuera necesario. Ninguna otra persona, aparte de él, estaba dispuesta a anteponer las necesidades de Nicky a sus deseos. Era la única en la que podía confiar.

Antes de aquella tarde, sólo la había visto en algunas fotos que le había enviado su hermana por _e-mail_. No le hacían justicia. Tenía los mismos rasgos escandinavos que su hermano. Ambos eran extraordinariamente atractivos.

Además, contar con ella le ayudaría a mantener a raya a su tío. Sentía que ella nunca se dejaría controlar por él.

—No sabes la ilusión que me hace todo esto, Jasper. He esperado tu regreso durante tanto tiempo…

_«De no haber sido por este trágico accidente, habrías esperado en vano»_, pensó Jasper.

—En cuanto lo sepa, te diré cuándo llego a Milán.

—¿Cuándo será el funeral?

—Pasado mañana.

—Bien. Dante y Lazio tendrán suficiente tiempo para llegar.

Jasper se sintió contento al oír que dos de sus tres primos asistirían al funeral en nombre de la familia de Charlote. Que no fuera su primo mayor, James, era todavía mejor. Cuando no estaba presente dando órdenes a todo el mundo, todo salía más natural y todos se sentían más relajados.

—He reservado habitaciones para ellos.

—Perfecto. Les dije que utilizaran el avión privado. Si vas a regresar con el bebé, supongo que querrás utilizarlo.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con su tío. Pensar que tenía que hacer el viaje de regreso a Italia en un avión comercial lleno de gente le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Bueno, tío. Cuídate y haz caso al médico. _Ciao_.

En una parte de su cabeza, Jasper deseaba con fervor poder volver a su trabajo y llevarse con él a su sobrino. Pero Alice tenía razón. La selva no era el mejor lugar para Nicky.

En esos momentos, el bebé se merecía todo lo que él pudiera darle. Como ella había dicho, lo que más necesitaba era amor.

Alice era la persona ideal. Aunque él era mayor que ella, sentía que Alice era capaz de manejarse con Nicky mucho mejor que el. ¿Sería muy difícil cambiar un pañal o preparar un biberón?

Quince minutos después, Jasper llamó a la puerta de la casa donde estaban Alice y su familia. Desde donde estaba podía oír el llanto de un bebé.

Niccolo…

El señor Whitlock abrió la puerta. Detrás de él, Jasper vio a la madre de Alice con el bebé en brazos, intentando calmarlo. La reconoció gracias a las fotografías que le había mandado su hermana. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio que Alice.

—Por fin nos conocemos, Jasper. Adelante.

* * *

—¿Kendra? Soy Alice otra vez.

—¡Hola!

—Te llamo porque Nicky no deja de llorar. Ni siquiera mi madre es capaz de calmarlo. ¿Sabes algo que podamos hacer? Antes de llamar al médico, he preferido llamarte a ti.

—Prueba con el columpio musical que le compraron el mes pasado. Le gusta mucho.

—¿Dónde está?

—Junto a la mecedora.

—No lo veo, pero lo buscaré. Gracias por el consejo.

—De nada. Pobrecito. Espero que se calme pronto.

Alice estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Jasper hablando con sus padres en el recibidor. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Después de la conversación del hotel, Alice había temido su llegada minuto a minuto.

Su padre los presentó mientras Jasper tomaba al bebé, que no paraba de llorar, entre sus brazos. Sus ojos y los de Alice se cruzaron durante un instante, pero en lugar del odio o la ira que había esperado, Alice sólo vio en ellos una expresión tranquila y enigmática.

Alice vio que el columpio estaba donde le había dicho la niñera. Fue hasta allí, lo tomó y lo llevó al salón.

—Vamos a intentarlo con esto —dijo Alice.

Mientras Jasper le montaba en el sillín y le sujetaba bien, ella encajó bien todas las piezas.

—Kendra suele hacerlo así. Vamos a ver…

La música empezó a sonar, pero sólo consiguió que Nicky llorara más.

—No se está moviendo, a lo mejor está roto —dijo Alice.

—Lo moveré yo —dijo Jasper acercándose y tocando por un instante la mano de Alice.

Jasper empezó a mecer a Nicky y el bebé, milagrosamente, se calmó.

_«Bendita seas, Kendra_», pensó Alice.

—Lo has conseguido, Jasper—dijo su padre.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice.

Alice volvió a sentir algo dentro de su cuerpo, algo que le provocaba él. No podía entenderlo, no era posible, él era el enemigo.

—No puedo entender por qué Peter y Charlote te dieron la custodia de Nicky. Las selvas de Centroamérica no son el mejor sitio para un bebé. Además, no sabes nada de cómo hay que criar a un bebé.

_«¡Bien por ti, mamá!»,_ pensó Alice. Con aquel comentario, su madre se había lanzado directamente a la yugular, pero estaba diciendo todo tal y como ella lo sentía.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted en todo. Por eso voy a regresar con él a Italia.

—Y después tú te marcharás de nuevo a la jungla dejando a Nicky entre personas que no se preocuparán por él como se merece —dijo su madre.

—¡Margaret! —exclamó el padre de Alice.

—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Mi vida ha sido diferente, he podido dedicarme a lo que verdaderamente me apasiona. Pero ahora voy a regresar a Italia para ocupar mi lugar en los negocios de la familia.

_«¿Qué?», _gritó Alice en su interior. No podía creerlo. ¿Cuántas miles de veces le había dicho Charlote que su hermano jamás volvería a Italia? Era seguro, estaba mintiendo.

—Nicky vivirá conmigo en la misma casa donde Charlote y yo nacimos. Está en el lago Como, en Bellagio, muy cerca de Milán. Esa casa es la herencia de Nicky. Todo el personal de la villa estará a su servicio y pendiente de él. Ya están preparándolo todo.

—Pero la gente que le quiere está aquí. Estará rodeado de gente desconocida —dijo su madre.

—Es cierto. Por eso me gustaría que Alice, si lo desea, viniera conmigo —dijo Jasper volviéndose para mirar a Alice —. Charlote me dijo que ha pasado tiempo con Nicky, para él no es una desconocida. Por supuesto, si su trabajo se lo permite.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido. Sus padres no daban crédito a lo que oían.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a cuidar y criar a nuestro sobrino hasta que se acostumbre a su nueva casa? Tu madre tiene toda la razón. Yo no sé nada sobre bebés.

Jasper había tenido la discreción de no hablar de la conversación que había tenido con ella en el hotel.

Por un lado, declinar su oferta le haría pensar que todo lo que le había dicho en el hotel era mentira. Sin embargo, por otro lado, aceptar ser la niñera de Nicky la ponía en una situación incierta. Una vez en Italia, lejos de sus padres, Jasper podría hacerle pagar su salida de tono. Por primera vez, Alice tenía miedo.

—Quiero a Nicky —dijo Alice —. No hay nada en este mundo que no esté dispuesta a hacer por él. Dejar mi trabajo no es ningún problema. De hecho, ya había pensado hacerlo antes de conocer el contenido del testamento.

—Creo que es una idea terrible —dijo su padre—. ¿Qué opinas, Margaret?

—Todavía estoy asimilándolo.

Alice analizó la situación. Tal vez sus padres estuvieran pensando que Jasper era sincero, que se sentiría más relajado teniendo a su lado, para ayudarle, a una persona cercana a Nicky. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

—Mi hermana me dijo que tienes una buena posición en tu trabajo —continuó Jasper —. Puedes pedir una baja temporal. Pero, en caso de que no lo consigas, no te preocupes. Te pagaré más de lo que te estén pagando ellos.

Alice no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Y, por la reacción de sus padres, a ellos les ocurría lo mismo.

—Por supuesto, seréis bienvenidos a mi casa siempre que queráis venir. Vendré a California y a Hawai todos los veranos para que podáis ver a Nicky. Necesitará a sus abuelos. Funcionará, ya lo veréis.

La madre de Alice empezó a llorar.

—Claro que sí —dijo su padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper.

—Charlote me dijo que tienes novio —dijo Jasper volviéndose de nuevo hacia Alice —. Puede venir a verte siempre que quiera.

Alice le había dicho en el hotel que aquella relación había terminado, pero Jasper quería que aquella conversación quedara entre ellos. No se le escapaba nada.

En un tiempo récord había conseguido lo que Alice nunca creyó posible. Había conseguido parar a su madre y tranquilizar a su padre asegurándole que no perderían a Nicky.

Alice miró a Nicky, que finalmente se había quedado dormido. Saber que iba a estar con él, que pronto estaría rumbo a Italia para cuidar de su sobrino, la tranquilizaba. Y aunque no olvidaba que, antes o después, Jasper le recordaría la incómoda conversación del hotel, se sentía de nuevo con fuerzas para afrontarlo todo.

* * *

_**No me había fijado pero en esta historia Alice tiene el cabello rubio, y lo que es aun más conveniente es que Ashley Greene ha tenido el cabello rubio así que no habrá problema.**_


	3. Chapter 3

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

Una vez que hubieron despegado en el _jet _privado de los Cullen, Alice pudo comprobar la forma de ser austera y reservada de los primos de Jasper.

Aunque, durante el funeral, se habían comportado en todo momento con la mayor educación y cortesía, la mayor parte del tiempo habían permanecido separados de los demás.

Por lo poco que le había contado Jasper, sabía que Dante tenía treinta y nueve años y Lazio cuarenta y dos. Ambos estaban casados y tenían hijos. Su primo mayor, James, que no había ido, tenía cuarenta y cuatro años. También tenía hijos, uno de ellos estaba ya en la universidad. Los tres trabajaban en los negocios de la familia.

Comprendía perfectamente que Charlote nunca se hubiera sentido a gusto entre ellos. Tenía sólo ocho años, y Jasper trece, cuando sus padres murieron.

Mientras ella permanecía sentada con Nicky a su lado, Jasper iba y venía desde la sala de reuniones, donde sus primos se habían sentado a hablar desde el momento en que despegaron.

Tener junto a ella a Nicky la tranquilizaba. El pequeño se estaba portando muy bien. La crema que le había recetado el médico le curaría en pocos días.

Recordó a sus padres despidiéndose de ella en el aeropuerto, presintiendo que, después de ese día, nada volvería a ser lo mismo para nadie.

Ni siquiera para Jasper. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la naturaleza de la relación con su hermana, la había perdido. Se había visto obligado a abandonar el trabajo que tanto le apasionaba para ir a un lugar al que nunca quiso volver y cuidar de un bebé que ni siquiera conocía. Tenía que ser muy duro para él. Y, a pesar de todo, lo había aceptado sin quejarse.

Mientras que, en una situación tan trágica como aquélla, la mayoría de la gente no sabía cómo reaccionar, Jasper percibía enseguida cómo debían hacerse las cosas y actuaba con seguridad y elegancia. El padre de Alice también se había dado cuenta y le había apoyado en todas sus decisiones. Intentaba imaginarse a Brent en las mismas circunstancias y no era capaz.

El bebé empezó a llorar.

—¿Que puede pasarle? —preguntó Jasper que, a pesar del cansancio dibujado en su rostro, parecía estar siempre atento a todo.

Alice estuvo a punto de decirle que el bebé echaba de menos a sus padres, pero eso era algo que Jasper seguro que ya se imaginaba.

—Creo que tiene gases. Además, creo que echa de menos su cama.

—Como todos.

—Bueno, seguro que hay por ahí alguna hamaca de tu tamaño —dijo Alice sin pensarlo.

—Me parece que has visto Indiana Jones demasiadas veces. Hoy en día ya no se usan esas cosas.

Jasper se puso en cuclillas y tomó a Nicky.

—Necesitas descansar un poco. Yo me ocupare de Nicky. Le llevaré a dar una vuelta por el avión.

El bebé parecía muy pequeño entre los brazos de Jasper. Cuando él se levantó, Alice apartó la mirada para no fijarse en su torso. Conteniendo la respiración, aprovechó para ir al baño, arreglarse el pelo y refrescarse un poco.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, Jasper había regresado con el bebé, que descansaba entre sus piernas mientras él le acariciaba.

—¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mí eso? —dijo Alice.

Jasper le respondió con una leve sonrisa que le llegó muy dentro. Desde la primera vez que le había visto en el hotel había sentido por él algo que no lograba explicarse.

—Dale las gracias a Dante. Fue él quien me lo sugirió.

—¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos?

—Catorce y diecisiete. Supongo que ser padre es como montar en bicicleta. Nunca se olvida.

—¿Tus primos se casaron muy jóvenes?

—Mi tío lo quiso así. Fue él quien eligió a sus esposas —dijo Jasper mirándola fijamente.

—A juzgar por tu soltería, supongo que eres el único que no le tiene miedo.

—Él no es mi padre. Aunque, en casa, las reglas de mi tío eran duras y muy estrictas, siempre conseguí salirme con la mía. Mucho más que mis primos.

—¿En qué, por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, mi tío piensa que un hombre que llega a los veintiún años soltero es una amenaza para la sociedad.

—¡Oh! ¿Y tu tía no tiene nada que decir al respecto?

—No. Murió sólo un año después de que Charlote y yo fuéramos a vivir con ellos.

—Estaba muy equivocada respecto a las familias italianas.

—Has visto demasiadas películas.

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho antes —dijo Alice en tono irónico—. ¿Era Charlote tan rebelde como tú?

—Lo era. No quería que nadie decidiera por ella. No me sorprendió en absoluto cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de tu hermano.

—Charlote fue lo mejor que le pasó a mi hermano en toda su vida. Aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar juntos, nunca he visto a dos personas tan felices como ellos. Además, a ella no le intimidaba mi madre.

—Eso se lo debía a mi tío. La educó para que nunca se sintiera intimidada por nadie.

—¿También vive en Bellagio?

—No.

Su respuesta la llenó de tranquilidad.

—¿Y tus primos?

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Los Cullen nacieron y se criaron en Milán. Era mi madre la que procedía de Bellagio —dijo Jasper.

—Charlote me enseñó fotos de tus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Tu madre era preciosa. ¿Eran las fotos de su boda? —preguntó Alice.

Jasper le acarició a Nicky la espalda y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

Estaba claro que prefería no seguir hablando del tema. Alice advirtió la súbita tensión de Jasper. De cualquier modo, estaba en su derecho de callarse.

—El bebé se ha quedado dormido —dijo Alice regresando a su asiento—. Siento si te he molestado haciendo tantas preguntas. Hace ya tiempo que mis padres se divorciaron. Por eso comprendo que haya cosas que prefieras guardarte para ti.

—Como tú misma dijiste en el hotel, procedo de un mundo maquiavélico. Creí haberlo dejado atrás para siempre. Ahora tengo que volver a él. Pero recuerda que tú has decidido entrar en él por propia voluntad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me tienes reservada alguna sorpresa? —preguntó Alice.

—No, pero sí quiero pedirte algo. Si en algún momento te sientes incómoda por cualquier cosa, o por alguien, no dudes en decírmelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con alguien?

—Cualquier miembro de mi familia. Mientras estés en Italia vivirás en mi casa. Allí mi familia no puede ordenar nada. Sólo yo. ¿Comprendes?

—Por supuesto.

—Puedes confiar en Guido y Lia. Ellos son los que mejor conocen la casa.

—Si aquel mundo te gusta tan poco, ¿por qué quieres llevar allí a Nicky? —preguntó Alice.

—Debo reclamar los derechos de Nicky como italiano. Cuando llegue el momento, le invitaré a que explore sus raíces estadounidenses. Por la memoria de sus padres, creo que debo hacer que comprenda y disfrute los dos mundos.

Peter y Charlote habrían estado orgullosos. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, por mucho que le molestara reconocerlo, Jasper era el hombre más fascinante que había conocido jamás. Seguro que había muchas mujeres a su alrededor que pensaban igual.

Pero no debía pensar en eso. Jasper era un hombre rico, bien educado y con una larga experiencia en la vida. Por no hablar de que era diez años mayor que ella. Nunca se fijaría en ella.

Aquellos sentimientos formaban parte de todo lo que no comprendía de él. Porque, al mismo tiempo, seguía presente aquel temor, el temor a que él se tomara alguna especie de venganza por lo que había pasado en el hotel.

—Se está portando muy bien —dijo Alice mirando a Nicky.

—Nosotros también lo hemos hecho muy bien.

—No cantes victoria. Todavía no hemos llegado —dijo Alice.

—Estamos aterrizando.

Alice se aseguró de que el cinturón de seguridad de Nicky estaba bien colocado y se abrochó el suyo mientras el avión tomaba tierra.

* * *

Se levantaron de sus asientos. Sus primos fueron los primeros en salir. Después lo hizo Jasper, y, al final, Alice, llevando a Nicky en sus brazos con cuidado para que no se despertase.

Dos limusinas les estaban esperando. Mientras el chófer de una de ellas salía para ayudar a Jasper con las cosas de Nicky, una voluptuosa y atractiva mujer salió de la otra gritando el nombre de Jasper. Avanzó por la pista ignorando a los primos de Jasper, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello pelirrojo. Por la forma en que ambos se abrazaron, era evidente que tenían mucha confianza.

Alice, en cambio, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, pantalones vaqueros arrugados por el viaje y una camiseta manchada por las lágrimas y las flemas de Nicky. Se sentía muy poca cosa.

Al llegar a la pista, Alice vio que Dante la estaba observando. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su reacción al ver a aquella mujer? Alice no quería que nadie conociera sus sentimientos.

—Gracias por tu sugerencia —le dijo Alice sonriendo—. Ha sido mano de santo.

—Cuando mi primo esté ocupado con Seraphina, pídeme toda la ayuda que necesites —dijo Dante.

Alice entró en la limusina, aseguró bien a Nicky en su silla y se sentó junto a él.

—Gracias —respondió Alice tratando de ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo en la pista.

—Charlote era de la familia —dijo Dante—. Disfruta de las vacaciones.

¿Eso era lo que les había dicho Jasper a sus primos? ¿Qué Alice estaba allí de vacaciones? ¿Después de la muerte de su hermano? Era una falta de tacto imperdonable.

Sentada en la limusina, esperando a Jasper, pensando en la mujer que había salido a su encuentro, Alice se dio cuenta de que Charlote no había sido la única mujer afectada por la marcha de él a Guatemala. Por otra parte, ¿cómo era la mujer que había dejado atrás, sola, en Guatemala?

A pesar de ser soltero, no era sensato pensar que un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, como Jasper, hubiera llevado una vida de celibato. Qué absurdo era pensar que ella pudiera tener alguna oportunidad con él. Para Jasper, ella no era más que la niñera de Nicky.

Si quería asegurar su posición allí, debía dejar esos sentimientos a un lado y concentrarse en lo más importante: cuidar de Nicky.

En ese momento, Jasper entró en la limusina y se sentó a su lado. Estaba impregnado del perfume de esa mujer.

—Perdona por haberte hecho esperar —dijo él.

—No tenemos ninguna prisa —replicó Alice sin mirarlo.

* * *

—Parece que el sarpullido empieza a desaparecer.

—Sí. ¿No es maravilloso? —dijo Alice dándole un beso a Nicky en la tripita.

Nicky se lo agradeció con una preciosa sonrisa.

—Sólo nos queda un pequeño trayecto en helicóptero y estaremos en casa.

La voz de Jasper sonaba fría, neutra, ocultando las emociones que, a juzgar por aquella hermosa mujer, debía de estar sintiendo.

—¿Has oído eso, Nicky? —dijo Jasper hablándole al bebé—. Vamos a montar en helicóptero.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, Jasper se sentó junto al piloto mientras Alice y Nicky se acomodaban en los asientos traseros. Una vez que el equipaje estuvo a bordo, el aparato empezó a elevarse produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Era la primera vez que Alice viajaba en helicóptero y, aunque en los primeros instantes se mareó, se recuperó enseguida al ver la impresionante panorámica del lago Como y de Milán. Era como estar en otro planeta. La línea de rascacielos recortándose contra el horizonte, el azul profundo del lago, los picos lejanos de las montañas cubiertos de nieve.

Dejaron la ciudad y el paisaje empezó a llenarse de pequeños pueblos y hermosas villas. A una orden de Jasper, el piloto comenzó a descender poco a poco. Empezaron a volar tan bajo que Alice podía tocar las hojas de los árboles, rozar con las yemas de los dedos los olivares, las buganvillas, las azaleas. Era una extraordinaria mezcla de colores, tan bella como si estuvieran en un paraíso tropical.

—Bellagio está considerada una de las regiones más bellas de Europa —dijo Jasper observando el rostro extasiado de Alice.

—Yo… no tengo palabras —dijo Alice mirándolo—. Charlote debía de estar muy enamorada de mi hermano para dejar atrás esta belleza.

El helicóptero tomó tierra en medio de una colina sobre la que se alzaba una inmensa villa rodeada de un jardín bañado por la intensa luz del sol.

—¿Ésta es tu casa? —preguntó Alice.

Jasper asintió solemne saliendo del helicóptero.

—Mira, Nicky —dijo Alice al pequeño—. ¿A que es bonito?

Pero, a pesar de la euforia, Alice no olvidaba que aquel paraíso, aquel jardín del Edén, escondía también peligrosos demonios. ¿Cuándo aparecerían?

* * *

Tras dar las gracias a Guido por hacerse cargo del equipaje, Jasper fue a buscar a Lia. Las habitaciones que habían preparado estaban en la segunda planta.

La antigua habitación de Charlote sería para el bebé. A Alice le habían asignado la habitación contigua. Jasper, por su parte, se instalaría abajo, junto al recibidor. Era una buena disposición.

—¿Te dijo Alice si necesita algo? —le preguntó Jasper a Lia.

—No. La _signorina _puso al bebé en su cunita y lo llevó a la habitación de ella. Se preocupa de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Ahora, los dos se han quedado dormidos.

Lia miró fijamente a Jasper con tristeza.

—El bebé de Charlote es precioso. No puedo creer que se haya muerto —dijo Lia.

Jasper hizo un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, para no volver a revivir el horror.

—Me voy a la cama, Lia. Dile a Gina que me despierte cuando se despierte el bebé. Yo le daré de comer. Alice necesita descansar —dijo Jasper.

Ella asintió.

—_Bene. Grazie_, Lia.

—Un momento, Jasper. Edward llamó. Dijo que le llamaras cuando tuvieras un momento. Él y Emmett han enviado flores. Las he puesto en el estudio.

—Sí, es verdad. Debo llamarlos.

—Ha llamado mucha gente interesándose —continuó Lia—. Su tío, el señor Vercelli, el señor Ricci, la señorita Seraphina Ricci, el doctor Pittman, el doctor Reese y el señor Walton.

—¿Walton? —preguntó Jasper mirando a Lia.

—El prometido de la señorita Whitlock. Parecía ansioso por hablar con ella. No le entendí bien, había mucho ruido, pero creo que dijo algo relativo a una boda.

—Iré a decírselo a Alice. Las demás llamadas tendrán que esperar.

Especialmente su tío, que se había asegurado de que Seraphina estuviera en la pista de aterrizaje para darle la bienvenida en cuanto saliera del avión. El viejo parecía estar ya moviendo sus fichas para que todo saliera como él quería.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación se tumbó en la cama vencido por el cansancio.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar. Su padre y su tío habían intentado emparejarle con Seraphina desde siempre. Pero él la había rechazado. No estaba enamorado de ella. Y, de estarlo, tampoco se habría casado con ella. Era una chica de la gran ciudad, acostumbrada a tenerlo todo siempre, a salirse siempre con la suya. No estaba preparada para vivir en un país como Guatemala.

Todo lo contrario que Alice. La recordaba en la habitación de su hotel, temblando de nervios, criticando a su familia, jurándole que haría cualquier cosa para estar cerca de Nicky, que estaba dispuesta incluso a vivir en medio de la selva. Jasper sonrió al pensar en la cara que habrían puesto los indígenas al ver a aquellos dos seres angelicales y rubios corriendo por sus tierras.

Después de pasar unos días con ella, Jasper no sólo estaba convencido de que Alice haría lo que hiciera falta para proteger a Nicky, sino que, además, lo haría sin quejarse, sin poner condiciones. Era encantadora, simpática, desinteresada y muy inteligente.

No podía engañarse: se sentía atraído por Alice. Su pelo rubio, aquellas hermosas pestañas, sus increíbles ojos azules. No podía dejar de recordarla, recordar su hermoso rostro.

Desgraciadamente, llegaría un momento en que Alice tendría que irse. Su relación con Walton parecía no haber terminado, como ella había dicho. La perspectiva le asustaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella se fuera? Para Nicky, perderla sería como perder a una segunda madre.

* * *

Alice se despertó y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Quieres que nos bañemos, pequeñín?

Alice llenó la bañera por la mitad, sacó una toalla, y preparó un pañal limpio.

—Vamos allá —dijo Alice metiéndole en el agua templada.

El bebé empezó a chapotear.

—Cuando terminemos y te dé el biberón, saldremos a explorar, ¿vale? —le dijo Alice.

Estaba impaciente por ver de cerca las maravillas que había distinguido desde el helicóptero.

Diez minutos después, los dos estaban listos.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el recibidor y se encontraron con una de las sirvientas.

—Gina —dijo Alice —, voy a dar una vuelta con Nicky. Por favor, díselo a Lia.

—¿Se lo ha comunicado al _signore_?

—No, no lo he visto. ¿Hay algún problema?

Alice no quería hacer creer a Jasper que lo necesitaba constantemente. Había sido ella la que había querido estar allí. Tenía que demostrar que podía valerse por sí misma.

—Antes de acostarse me dijo que le llevara al bebé en cuanto se levantara —dijo Gina.

—Entonces se lo llevare —repuso Alice —. ¿Dónde está?

—No… no —dijo Gina agitando los brazos—. Ahora está durmiendo.

—Bueno, entonces no lo despertaremos —respondió Alice —. Volveremos antes de una hora.

A Gina no parecía entusiasmarle la idea, pero Alice no quería quedarse sentada esperando a que Jasper se despertara. Prefería mantenerse ocupada.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Alice en Polyvore_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que acabo de comenzar el semestre en la universidad y casi no tengo tiempo pero publicare tan pronto como pueda._

_**Declaimer: **__Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Alice salió al exterior y respiró el aire cargado del olor de millones de flores. Aquello era el paraíso. Tomó el sendero que llevaba hacia la carretera. Cerca de la entrada, vio un coche deportivo entrando en la villa. El hombre que iba al volante se paró y salió del coche. Tenía el pelo castaño, llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta muy ajustada. Era tan alto como su hermano Peter y parecía, aproximadamente, de la misma edad que ella.

—Buenas tardes, _signorina_. Usted debe de ser la cuñada de Charlote, Alice—dijo en perfecto ingles—. No me habían dicho que era usted tan guapa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Alice —, pero me temo que no le conozco.

—Me llamo Vigo. Como no pude asistir al funeral, le ruego que acepte mi pésame.

—¿Vigo?

—Veo que Jasper no le ha hablado de mí.

—No, lo siento —se disculpó Alice.

—No se lo diga pero, de todos los Cullen, yo soy el más simpático.

—¡Ah! Tú debes de ser el hijo de James —dijo Alice haciendo memoria.

—¡Premio! —exclamó él sonriente.

—Todavía no he podido conocerlo personalmente.

—Nunca llegué a conocer a su hermano —dijo Vigo—. Pero, sólo con verla a usted, puedo entender por qué Charlote se fue con él.

—Estaban muy enamorados —dijo Alice conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Qué envidia —dijo Vigo.

A Alice le gustó su comentario. Vigo se acercó a ella para mirar a Nicky.

—Es clavado a ti. Tiene los ojos de Pietra pero, en lo demás, es como si fuera hijo tuyo.

—Charlote era preciosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

A Alice empezaba a caerle bien.

—Íbamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Os importa que os acompañe?

—Claro que no, encantada. Nunca he estado en Europa. Me siento como una turista.

—Entonces lo descubriremos juntos. Llevo tres años en la universidad y apenas conozco Bellagio.

Vigo resultó ser un acompañante encantador. No parecía tener ninguno de los defectos de sus tíos. En el pueblo, se tomaron unos helados.

Alice se detuvo un instante junto al lago para darle a Nicky un poco de agua.

—Muy buena idea —dijo Vigo—. ¿Por qué no cenamos en ese restaurante que acabamos de pasar?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responderle, una voz cerca de ellos se anticipó.

—¿No tienes que estudiar, Vigo?

Alice se dio la vuelta y vio a Jasper mirándolos fijamente.

—_Buonasera_, Jasper. ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Vigo—. Siento mucho lo de Charlote.

—Gracias, Vigo.

—Había venido a saludaros, pero me encontré a Alice por el camino y hemos dado un paseo juntos.

Vigo intentaba hablar con naturalidad, pero Alice podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo Vigo.

—Muchas gracias por haberme hecho compañía —dijo Alice tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Fue un placer, Alice.

—Por favor, llama a tu padre de camino al coche —dijo Jasper mirando a Vigo muy serio—. Llamó antes. Te está buscando.

Vigo se despidió y se alejó cabizbajo. Alice observó a Jasper. No había visto nunca aquel lado de su carácter, tan frío, tan agresivo, excepto durante la conversación en el hotel.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Jasper tomando a Nicky entre sus brazos y apoyándolo en su hombro.

Pero, cuando Alice quiso darse cuenta, a Jasper se le había escapado la botellita entre las manos y se había manchado la camiseta azul que llevaba. Nicky, que también se había mojado, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor.

—Toma —dijo Alice sacando una muda de repuesto.

—Tenemos que volver a la villa cuanto antes. Nicky no está a gusto —dijo Jasper rechazando la ropa que le había ofrecido.

Alice puso la mano en la frente de Nicky. Jasper tenía razón. Tenía fiebre.

—Debo de haberle tenido fuera demasiado tiempo —dijo Alice sintiéndose culpable mientras regresaban a paso firme.

—A lo mejor ha sido el cambio de clima —replicó Jasper sacando su móvil—. Llamaré a Lia para que avise a la doctora Brazzi.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, Jasper subió los escalones de dos en dos, entró en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación del bebé con la devoción de un padre.

A los pocos minutos, Nicky se había tranquilizado y apoyaba su pequeña cabecita sobre el hombro de su tío. Alice se sentía contenta al ver que el bebé empezaba a sentirse bien en los brazos de un hombre distinto a su padre.

Alice se volvió al oír algo a su espalda. Era Lia, que se acercaba acompañada de una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba el maletín de un médico. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, la mujer tomó a Nicky en sus brazos. El pequeño se echó a llorar.

Alice la observó mientras la mujer posaba su estetoscopio en el pecho de Nicky, temiendo que le pasara algo grave.

—Tiene un poco de fiebre. Puede ser debida a muchas cosas —dijo la doctora—. Puede que estén empezando a salirle los dientes o que le haya afectado el calor. Aunque, también, puede deberse a otra cosa. La fiebre le ha subido muy deprisa, tal vez se haya contagiado de sarampión, una enfermedad muy común entre los recién nacidos. Estará un poco alterado durante un par de días y no querrá comer. Pero no se preocupen, no es grave.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Alice.

—En cualquiera de los tres casos, el tratamiento es el mismo. Tiene que darle el líquido para bebés.

—He traído el que tenía Charlote.

—Perfecto. Sigan las instrucciones. Denle mucha agua. Y si insiste en no tomarse el biberón, utilicen un poco de agua con azúcar. Es un viejo truco que funciona siempre.

La doctora se incorporó y cerró su maletín.

—Pueden llamarme si les surge alguna duda.

—Lo haremos —afirmó Jasper.

—Muchas gracias por venir —dijo Alice estrechándole la mano.

—Ha sido un placer. El bebé es tan hermoso como su madre. Qué tragedia lo que ha sucedido. El pequeño va a necesitar todo el amor que puedan darle.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras Jasper la acompañaba a la puerta, Alice tomó a Nicky en brazos.

—Vamos a darte la medicina y luego te tomarás el biberón. Así te pondrás bueno muy pronto, ¿vale, chiquitín? —dijo Alice acariciando a Nicky.

* * *

Tres días después, la erupción causada por el sarampión había desaparecido. Aunque Alice había imaginado que Jasper iría a Milán para empezar a trabajar, se quedó allí todo el tiempo, turnándose con Alice cada noche para no dejarlo solo.

Al quinto día, Nicky ya tomaba el biberón con normalidad y volvía a ser el mismo.

—Buenos días, Nicky. ¿Quieres que nos bañemos?

Alice le quitó los pañales y lo sumergió en el agua.

—¿Sabes lo guapo que eres? ¿Sabes todo lo que te quiere tu tía? —dijo llenándole de besos.

—Parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien. ¿Puedo unirme? —dijo de pronto Jasper apareciendo por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Alice lo observó. Acababa de ducharse. Desde donde estaba, podía sentir su olor. Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta.

—¿Por qué no lo bañas tú? Estoy segura de que le encantaría —dijo Alice invitándole a hacerlo.

—Si te fías de mí… Como todo lo demás, nunca he hecho esto antes.

—No te preocupes, es muy fácil. Simplemente ponte a su lado y haz las cosas con cuidado.

Jasper siguió su consejo. Enseguida, el baño se llenó de risas, las risas de Nicky chapoteando en el agua y mojándolo todo.

Finalmente, le sacaron de la bañera, Alice lo secó y Jasper le puso la crema por el cuerpo y un pañal limpio.

—¡Qué guapo es! —dijo Alice sin pensar.

Jasper lo llevó dando saltos hasta el dormitorio mientras le iba dando besos en la tripita y jugando con él. Igual que hacía Peter. Nicky parecía feliz.

—Iré a por el biberón —dijo Alice.

—No te preocupes, ya le he dicho a Gina que lo traiga junto con nuestro desayuno.

Todo era maravilloso, como si los tres fueran una familia. Pero no lo eran.

Enseguida llegó la sirvienta llevando una bandeja y el biberón. Tendría unos veinte años y, a juzgar por su expresión y las de las otras mujeres de la casa, Alice podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando. Una niñera, a solas tanto tiempo con un hombre como Jasper, que además estaba soltero. Era fácil sacar falsas conclusiones.

—¿Quieres dárselo tú? —dijo Alice ofreciéndole a Jasper el biberón—. Se lo está pasando muy bien contigo. Voy a empezar a ponerme celosa.

—Si esto fuera una competición, hace tiempo que habría perdido —dijo Jasper rozándole la mano con la suya al tomar el biberón—. Sólo una madre podría hacerlo mejor que tú.

Era el mayor cumplido que jamás le había dicho.

—Es tan fácil querer a Nicky… ¿No crees que se parece mucho a Charlote?

—Sí, pero creo que se parece más a ti.

—Lo dices por su pelo.

—Por el pelo y por su expresión. Hace un gesto cuando quiere algo que es igual al tuyo.

—¿Como cuando tengo hambre, por ejemplo? —dijo Alice mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

Jasper sonrió y a ella le pareció el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca.

Alice tomó el termómetro y se lo puso a Nicky.

—Parece normal.

—Le ha bajado la fiebre muy rápido. Es muy fuerte. A mí me costó mucho más.

—No te comprendo.

—Por la época en que nació Nicky, pasé una temporada muy mala con mucha fiebre.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Alice mostrando abiertamente su preocupación.

—Tuve que estar en la cama durante meses. Afortunadamente, no fue muy agresivo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Charlote? —preguntó Alice sintiéndose culpable por todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho acerca de su trabajo y del lugar donde había vivido.

—Porque en aquel momento ella acababa de tener a Nicky, se merecía vivir toda la felicidad del mundo sin que yo la molestara con mis problemas. Les dije que no podía ir porque el equipo me necesitaba. Les prometí que iría a verles durante el mes de septiembre para conocer a mi sobrino.

—¿Lo que tuviste fue malaria? —preguntó Alice con nerviosismo.

—¿Lo dices por si pudiera volver a desarrollarlo?

Alice asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Alice se tranquilizó.

—Que bien que Nicky se haya recuperado tan rápido. Hemos conseguido superar esta crisis.

_«¿Ésta?»,_ pensó Alice. Lo observó. Aunque su alegría era sincera, podía advertir en él algo más.

—Ahora que se ha dormido, me gustaría que charláramos.

El momento había llegado. Alice lo había temido cada día. Estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle.

—Siento lo del otro día, si no quieres que vuelva a sacarle de paseo, te prometo que no lo haré —dijo Alice intentando adelantarse.

—No me molestó que lo hicieras. Además, hiciste bien avisando a Gina.

—Ya, pero ella me dijo que te despertáramos y yo le dije que no. Perdona, pero parecías tan cansado después del vuelo que no quise molestarte.

—Aprecio mucho tu delicadeza.

—Por si te lo estás preguntando, fue Vigo quien se ofreció a venir con nosotros.

—Habría sido una falta de educación por su parte no hacerlo —replicó Jasper.

Alice no sabía cómo interpretar su comentario.

—Sé que me dijiste que te avisara en caso de que me sintiera incómoda con alguien de tu familia, pero Vigo me pareció inofensivo. Pensé que decirle que no le habría parecido ofensivo.

—¿Te divertiste con él? —preguntó Jasper.

—Fue entretenido.

—¿De qué hablasteis?

—Me contó su vida en la universidad —dijo Alice mirándole—. Jasper, ¿qué pasa?

—Al verte con él, me di cuenta de que al hacerte cargo de Nicky estás sacrificando tu vida.

—Nicky es mi vida —respondió Alice con firmeza.

—Es tu vida ahora. Pero, en poco tiempo, se habrá acostumbrado a todo esto. Serás libre para hacer lo que desees —dijo Jasper.

_«¿Libre?»._ En el fondo, estaba diciendo lo mismo que Dante días atrás, en la pista de aterrizaje. Alice se sintió hundida. ¿Era ésa su forma de vengarse?

—Sé que nunca hemos hecho planes sobre mi estancia aquí. Pero yo había pensado en más tiempo, un año o…

—No es posible —dijo Jasper interrumpiéndola.

—¡Dos o tres semanas no es suficiente!

—Es suficiente para ayudarle a adaptarse. Si estuvieras más tiempo, luego sería mucho más difícil para todos separarse de ti.

La razón oculta tras aquel ultimátum tenía que ser la mujer del aeropuerto, Seraphina. Seguramente, le había dicho a Jasper que no necesitaba tener una niñera cuidando de Nicky, que ella se valía por sí misma. Alice intentaba pensar en Jasper y Seraphina cuidando y criando juntos a Nicky, pero la idea la destrozaba, no podía soportarlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Alice conteniendo sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas para que él no se diera cuenta—. Si es eso lo que quieres, me iré este mismo fin de semana.

—Tú decides —dijo Jasper.

—Nunca debí ir a tu hotel. Te dije cosas horribles y te forcé a algo que, seguramente, nunca quisiste hacer —dijo Alice pensando en todo lo que iba a echar de menos a Nicky.

—Hasta ahora, lo hemos hecho bien juntos.

_«Hasta ahora»,_ repitió Alice para sí.

—Jasper, Nicky necesitaba un hogar y tú se lo has dado —dijo Alice mientras su corazón se rompía por dentro—. Gracias por haberme dejado ayudarte.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Soy yo el que debe estar agradecido —dijo Jasper —. Has venido aquí a cuidar a Niccolo posponiendo tu boda. Ha sido muy generoso por tu parte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Alice.

—El otro día, mientras estabas dando una vuelta por el pueblo, fui a buscarte porque tu prometido había llamado —dijo Jasper —. Pero, cuando me di cuenta de que Niccolo estaba malo, se me olvidó completamente.

—¿Hablaste con Brent? —preguntó Alice furiosa.

—No, lo hizo Lia. Ella me dio el mensaje. Supongo que ya te habrá llamado.

—Dejemos una cosa clara —dijo Alice irguiéndose—. Por razones que prefiero no explicar, no me he traído el móvil. Pero, lo que quiero que sepas, es que no hay ninguna boda. Ninguna. Te dije que no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie y no lo tengo.

—Pues parece que él no piensa lo mismo —dijo Jasper.

—Pues ha mentido. Brent es un hombre muy egocéntrico. Cuando le dije que todo había terminado entre nosotros no se lo tomó muy bien. Se sintió herido en su orgullo. Estoy segura de que llamó a mi padre para conseguir el teléfono de aquí. Espero que, después de estos días, se haya dado cuenta de que no pienso devolverle la llamada.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Supongo que si tú me dijeras que Seraphina no es tu prometida, tampoco te creería —dijo Alice sin pensar.

—_Touché _—respondió Jasper sin saber qué decir.

—En la época en que Charlote te contó lo mío con Brent, yo todavía creía que era posible un futuro con él —dijo Alice casi susurrando—. Pero desde entonces hasta ahora he descubierto lo egoísta que puede llegar a ser. La gota que colmó el vaso fue su reacción cuando le dije que iba a dejar mi trabajo para cuidar de Nicky.

—Deduzco que no te apoyó —aventuró Jasper.

—Un hombre como él, lanzado en una carrera desenfrenada hacia el éxito, es incapaz de reconocer las cosas importantes.

Brent no era como Jasper. Ningún hombre lo era.

—Antes de que digas que todavía tengo tiempo para volver a mi antiguo trabajo, debo decirte que no es así. Si fuera eso lo que de verdad quisiera, nunca habría hablado contigo. Todo el mundo parece saber lo que es mejor para mí. Mi madre, mi hermano, mi jefe, Brent… Incluso tú parece que te has divertido planeando mi futuro. Pero, si quieres saberlo, ¡no puedes! Quiero a Nicky y él me quiere a mí. Es tan sobrino mío como tuyo. Pese a quien pese, eso no va a cambiar. Dijiste que mi familia podría venir siempre que lo descara. Pues bien, aquí estoy, por mucho que le pese a Dante o a cualquier otro.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con Dante? —preguntó Jasper confundido.

Alice habría deseado no haber dicho nada.

—¡Dímelo o me tendré que enterar por mí mismo! —exclamó Jasper.

—Fue una tontería, sólo algo que dijo en la pista de aterrizaje, mientras salíamos del avión.

—Continúa —dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me dijo que disfrutara de mis vacaciones.

Una expresión despectiva salió de los labios de Jasper. Aunque no la entendió, Julie se dio cuenta de que el comentario de Dante le había indignado tanto o más que a ella. Le hubiera gustado tranquilizarle, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que era él quien le estaba pidiendo que se fuera.

Destrozada, Alice se dio la vuelta e intentó cruzar la puerta del dormitorio para salir de allí, pero entonces sintió cómo las manos de Jasper la sujetaban.

—Alice, no he querido ofenderte —dijo Jasper con voz quebrada—. ¿No comprendes que si te he pedido que te fueras ha sido sólo porque pensaba en tu felicidad y la de Brent? Nicky te necesita.

Sus emociones estaban fuera de control. Estando tan cerca de él, sintiendo su cuerpo, sus labios, su olor, era incapaz de pensar.

—Le necesito —suspiró Alice.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —dijo Jasper acercándose más a ella.

Sus palabras la hicieron revivir, recuperar el aliento, volver a sentirse segura.

—Por mucho que tú y yo estemos de acuerdo en eso, es posible que a alguna mujer cercana a ti no le emocione mucho todo esto.

—¿Te refieres a Seraphina? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

—Sí.

Jasper la soltó y Alice se sintió, por unos instantes, desamparada, sola. Se separó de él en un acto reflejo, temiendo que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—Hubo un tiempo en que ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, más de tres años, antes de que me fuera a Guatemala.

—Por lo que parece, ella sigue queriendo estar contigo. Pensé que me estabas pidiendo que me fuera porque ella te lo había pedido, porque ella no estaba a gusto con esta situación.

—Parece que los dos nos hemos equivocado. En cualquier caso, espero que tu estancia aquí la haya servido para captar el mensaje.

—De modo que, ahora, ¿voy a ser utilizada para vuestros asuntos?

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído eso —dijo Jasper molesto.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice arrepentida de haberlo dicho.

—No, la culpa es mía por haberte asustado tanto al hablarte de mi familia.

—¿Incluyes en ella a Vigo? ¿Crees que es como los demás?

—No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que fue su padre quien le sugirió que viniera el otro día.

—¿Para qué?

—Para enterarse de mis planes. De ese modo, estará preparado antes de que tome mi lugar en los negocios de la familia.

—¿Es tan ambicioso?

—James aspira a ser el jefe de la familia.

—Y te teme. ¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo, él es el primogénito.

—Ha estado enfrentándose a mí desde que éramos niños. Cuando Charlote y yo nos trasladamos con ellos a Milán, hizo lo imposible para que nadie nos hiciera caso.

—Pero él es diez años mayor que tú.

—Eso es algo que nunca se cansa de recordarle a todo el mundo.

—Pero… ¿qué razón puede tener para sentirse amenazado? —preguntó Alice intuyendo que Jasper ocultaba mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo—. Por lo que respecta a Vigo, no me hizo ni una sola pregunta sobre ti —dijo Alice.

—Porque tiene ojos en la cara —dijo Jasper en tono irónico—. Y, como todos los hombres, pierde la cabeza al hablar con una mujer hermosa.

—No bromees, por favor.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Vigo fue muy amable.

—Tal vez todavía esté a tiempo de no convertirse en un Cullen más —dijo Jasper sin demasiada convicción.

—Bueno, puesto que vuelvo a ser tu niñera, iré a ver cómo está Nicky.

—No quiero que te sientas como una niñera cualquiera a la que haya contratado —dijo Jasper—. No me gusta nada la palabra _«niñera»._ Te seguiré pagando como te dije, pero cuando pienso en ti, te considero como a una persona más de la familia, no como a una empleada. _Capisci? _

—Sí —afirmó Alice, que esa vez sí había entendido la expresión en italiano.

—_Bene_. Esta noche, si te parece, nos iremos a cenar juntos con Nicky. No es bueno pasar tanto tiempo aquí metidos. Además, tengo que empezar a enseñarte las raíces italianas de Nicky.

Jasper había estado ausente de Italia durante años. Debía de estar deseando hacerlo, volver a ver los lugares en los que había transcurrido su infancia, su adolescencia. A pesar de los sinsabores, de los malos momentos y del enfrentamiento con su familia, seguro que también recordaría buenos momentos. Alice estaba deseando que llegara la noche.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alice en Polyvore**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaimer: **__Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

—¿Ves ese hotel, Niccolino?

Alice sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo que había usado Jasper para llamar a su sobrino.

—Cuando tu mamá y yo nos portábamos bien, el abuelo nos traía a cenar ahí.

Nada la entusiasmaba más que escuchar cómo Jasper hablaba con su sobrino y éste le miraba extasiado. Cómo envidiaba en aquellos momentos a Nicky.

Aquella noche, Jasper estaba tan atractivo que todas las mujeres se volvían a mirarlo.

Según le había dicho Jasper, se dirigían hacia Cadenabbia, a sólo diez minutos de Bellagio. Las colinas que rodeaban el lago estaban cubiertas de vegetación, haciendo que el pequeño pueblo pareciera aún más hermoso.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante Riviera, un establecimiento familiar, el dueño salió a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Jasper! —dijo palmeándole en el hombro.

Se pusieron a hablar en italiano mientras el dueño del restaurante miraba constantemente a Alice y al bebé.

—No, no. Niccolo es hijo de Charlote, no mío. La señorita Withlock es su tía —dijo Jasper.

—¡Ah! Perdona. Pensé que habías regresado a Italia con una hermosa esposa estadounidense y un bebé.

Ya se estaban habituando a que la gente creyera siempre lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está Charlote? —preguntó el dueño del establecimiento—. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

Mientras Jasper le explicaba lo sucedido, Alice deseó que, algún día, fuera capaz de pensar en Charlote y en su hermano sin que el corazón se le llenara de dolor.

El dueño del restaurante se quedó impactado.

—¿Tiene alguna silla para el bebé? —preguntó Alice intentando cambiar de tema.

—_Certamente_.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos para darle la orden a uno de los camareros mientras les invitaba a seguirlo hasta su mesa, el mejor sitio del local, situado en una terraza desde la que se divisaba todo el lago. A los pocos segundos, el camarero apareció con una sillita para Nicky.

Jasper sentó al bebé en ella y después apartó la silla de Alice de la mesa para ayudarla a sentarse.

Desde su asiento, Alice vio que los camareros les observaban. Seguramente estaban pensando lo mismo que el dueño, que los tres eran una familia feliz que había ido a cenar.

Alice se esforzaba en recordar que no era verdad.

—¿Te fías de mí para pedir la cena?

—No entiendo el italiano, así que tendré que hacerlo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta el pescado?

—¡Claro!

—Verás que bueno lo hacen aquí.

Mientras Jasper le indicaba al camarero lo que deseaban para cenar, Alice buscó en su bolso y le dio a Nicky un muñequito para que jugara con él. El pequeño lo tomó enseguida e intentó morderlo.

—Siempre intenta morderlo todo —dijo Jasper una vez que el camarero se hubo marchado.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Tal vez la doctora tenía razón y le estén empezando a salir los dientes. Le va a doler un poco.

—No nos adelantemos. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última crisis —dijo Jasper guiñándole el ojo.

—Tienes toda la razón, no debemos preocuparnos más de la cuenta —dijo Alice—. Qué bien que hemos salido a cenar. Me encanta este sitio. Tiene unas vistas maravillosas.

—Por eso te he traído aquí. Es el mejor sitio para contemplar Bellagio.

—Es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Perdona que lo repita, pero estoy impresionada.

—El atardecer es el mejor momento. Bellagio nunca está tan hermoso como ahora.

Mientras hablaban, Jasper no dejaba de mirarla, provocando en Alice una corriente de deseo que iba creciendo poco a poco.

Entonces, Nicky tiró el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y cayó cerca de Alice. Ella se levantó para tomarlo del suelo y devolvérselo mientras pensaba si Jasper sería capaz de verla como algo más que la tía de Nicky. Era tan absurdo…

Al sentarse, se dio cuenta de que el tirante del vestido se había deslizado por su hombro. Alice volvió a colocarlo en su sitio esperando que Jasper no creyera que lo había hecho a propósito para llamar su atención.

Intentó evitar su mirada durante toda la cena jugando con Nicky y dándole de comer. Todo estaba delicioso, pero evitó tomar el vino que les habían servido hasta terminar de cenar.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Nicky parece cansado —dijo Alice levantándose para tomar al bebé de la sillita antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo.

Lamentaba tener que comportarse así, pero se sentía incapaz de estar junto a él sin sentir un intenso deseo.

—¿No quieres tomar el postre? —preguntó Jasper dulcemente.

—No, gracias. Disfrútalo tú mientras yo voy a dar un paseo con Nicky.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa y dejando dinero para pagar la cena.

Jasper la tomó del brazo para acompañarla hacia la salida. ¿Por qué un gesto tan inocente como aquél provocaba en ella tal cantidad de emociones? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Era imposible que él no se estuviera dando cuenta, percibiendo el calor subiendo por el cuerpo de ella.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la villa, una hora después, ya estaba muy oscuro. Lia salió a recibirles y cruzó algunas palabras con Jasper en italiano.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Alice a Jasper.

—Nada importante. Mi tío lleva intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo toda la noche —dijo Jasper con una mirada enigmática—. He hecho lo mismo que tú, no me he traído el móvil.

—Entonces acostaré a Nicky para que tú puedas hablar con él.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Alice entró en la casa y subió las escaleras con el bebé en brazos. Era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, para calmar las emociones que invadían su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras escuchaba a su tío contarle los recortes de empleo que tenían que hacerse para compensar la caída de los beneficios de la empresa, Jasper daba vueltas por su despacho impaciente por colgar el teléfono y volver con Alice y Nicky.

—Desde que has regresado nadie te ha visto el pelo todavía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a quedarse todavía la tía de Niccolo? —preguntó su tío.

Por fin su tío llegaba al meollo de la conversación. Como sospechaba, sus primos le habían informado de todo. La presencia de Alice no era un secreto para nadie.

—Vigo dice que le tiene mucho cariño al niño.

Jasper había tenido razón al decirle a Alice que habían enviado a Vigo para espiarlos.

—Considerando que es el hijo de su hermano, es natural —respondió Jasper.

—No es muy inteligente dejar que esto siga así.

Jasper estaba de acuerdo con su tío, aunque por otras razones. Durante la última semana, no sabía qué pensar respecto a ella. Peter siempre había hablado de ella como su hermanita pequeña. Y, aunque era más joven que él, no tenía nada de pequeñita. Alice era toda una mujer y, además, su hermana política, algo que la hacía diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había tratado en su vida. Aunque era la tía de Nicky y el pequeño la adoraba, la situación no podía alargarse indefinidamente.

—Ahora mismo, el bebé la necesita —dijo Jasper.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que el niño necesita a una mujer a su lado. Pero escucha, Jasper, tienes a Seraphina. Desde que os visteis en el aeropuerto no la has hecho ni caso, la pobre está sufriendo mucho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es ella la que debería hacerse cargo de Niccolo?

—Por supuesto.

—Me temo que te equivocas. Mi relación con ella terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—Para ella no ha terminado, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No.

—Escúchame, Jasper. Si la cuñada de Charlote sigue viviendo bajo tu techo, pronto se producirá un escándalo que no podrás soportar. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, lo sabía. Y no quería que los desagradables hechos del pasado volvieran de nuevo.

—Vigo estuvo hablando con ella y se quedó prendado de esa chica. No puedes seguir teniéndola contigo. James ya tiene suficientes problemas con el chico como para añadir uno más.

—Tú no puedes obligarme a nada —replicó Jasper furioso al escuchar el nombre de James.

—Basta, déjate de juegos. Sabes que he estado esperando por ti todos estos años para nombrarte el nuevo jefe de la familia.

Sí. Lo sabía.

—¿Olvidas que el que tiene la custodia de Niccolo soy yo? —dijo Jasper con voz pausada—, eso tiene la máxima prioridad para mí, incluyendo los planes que hayas hecho. Nombra a Vercelli en mi lugar. Yo ocupare su puesto.

—¡No! ¡Te necesito! —exclamó su tío—. Nadie de mí alrededor puede hacerse cargo de todo esto. Ni siquiera mis hijos. Ninguno de ellos tiene tu capacidad para los negocios.

—Tengo que cuidar del hijo de mi hermana.

—No hay problema. Manda a la tía del niño a su casa y cásate con Seraphina. Ella se encargará del niño bajo tu supervisión. Si aceptas ser el jefe de los negocios, yo podré morir tranquilo.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven para pensar en la muerte, tío. Lo único que te pasa es que trabajas demasiado.

—Trabajo para honrar a mis padres y los padres de mis padres. Lo hago por mí mismo, por mis hijos, por Charlote y por ti.

—Entonces tú mejor que nadie debería entender cómo me siento. Niccolo acaba de perder a sus padres. Espero que, algún día, cuando yo sea muy viejo, pueda estar a su lado jugando con sus hijos —dijo Jasper pensando en su sobrino, en todo el cariño que necesitaba en aquellos trágicos momentos.

—¿Quieres hijos? No te preocupes, Seraphina te dará todos los que quieras.

—Con Niccolo tengo suficiente.

Tras unos breves instantes, el tío de Jasper cambió de estrategia.

—¿Cuándo podré ver al chico?

—Estos últimos días ha estado enfermo.

—¿Cuándo se pondrá bien?

—Te lo llevaré mañana por la tarde para que lo conozcas, sólo un rato —dijo Jasper resignándose.

Debía hacerlo, enfurecer a su tío sólo conseguiría ponerlo peor en unos momentos en los que seguía bajo tratamiento médico.

—_Bene_. Piensa en lo que hemos hablado y mañana volveremos a charlar.

Jasper colgó el teléfono. Se sentía abatido. Necesitaba que algo le levantara el ánimo, que le sacara de la oscuridad y la tristeza en que le había sumido aquella conversación.

Sin pensarlo, salió del estudio y subió las escaleras. Cuando entró en el cuarto, vio que Alice y el bebé se habían cambiado de ropa. Nicky llevaba puesto su pijama para dormir, Alice, en cambio, se había quitado el vestido que había llevado durante la cena y se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó ella al verlo entrar.

Jasper comprendió que Alice había percibido la ansiedad en su mirada, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

—Mi tío quiere conocer a Niccolo. Iremos a visitarle mañana por la tarde.

—¿Odiaba tanto a tu hermana? —preguntó Alice con cierta inquietud.

—No, pero fue muy posesivo. Cuando Charlote se fue a Estados Unidos con Peter se lo tomó como una afrenta.

—Eso me es muy familiar. Mi madre es igual —dijo Alice.

—Nunca debí dejar Italia. Charlote y Peter me necesitaban. Podríamos haber vivido aquí todos juntos —dijo Jasper con melancolía.

—Y así nunca habrían tenido el accidente, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice mirándole a los ojos—. Yo también me he mortificado pensando en esas cosas. Si me hubiera quedado en Sonoma en lugar de marcharme a San Francisco, aquel día podrían haber utilizado mi coche. Uno de ellos, al menos, se habría salvado. Pero, desgraciadamente, todo esto no nos llevará nunca a ningún sitio.

—Tienes razón —dijo Jasper pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Jasper—continuó Alice —. Peter nunca habría vivido en la casa de otro hombre, ni siquiera en la tuya. Tenía sus propios planes. En eso se parecía mucho a ti. Tal vez por eso Charlote se sintió tan atraída por él, porque se parecía a ti.

—Puede ser…

—Aunque no lo creas, Charlote estaba muy orgullosa de ti. Apoyaba tu fascinación por la arqueología. Estaba segura de que harías un trabajo excelente —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Bueno, pero Charlote no era objetiva, era como la presidenta de mi _club _de fans.

—Te olvidas de tu tío —dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarlo—. Según Charlote, él también te considera el mejor.

—Eso es por la relación que tenía con mi padre. Lo único que persigue es que ocupe su lugar al frente de los negocios de la familia.

—Eso explica los recelos de tus primos hacia ti. La historia está llena de hombres que han preferido antes a alguien de fuera de su propia familia que a sus propios hijos.

Jasper la observó. Era muy inteligente. Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Y muchas de ellas se las guardaba para ella misma.

—Será mejor que acostemos a Nicky —dijo Alice —. Ya es muy tarde.

—Tienes razón.

Jasper acostó al bebé y lo tapó con la manta. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Alice. Veía reflejado en él los gestos de ella, la sonrisa de ella, aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos que tantas emociones despertaban en su interior.

—Jasper —dijo Alice —. Si tienes cosas que hacer, no te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí con Nicky hasta que se duerma.

—No, nos quedaremos los dos aquí haciéndole compañía —dijo Jasper, que no sentía ningunas ganas de abandonar aquella habitación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al bebé.

—Es tan adorable… —dijo Alice dejando escapar algunas lágrimas—. Es terrible lo que ha…

—No lo pienses más —la interrumpió Jasper.

Incapaz de contener por más tiempo sus impulsos, su intensa atracción por aquella hermosa mujer, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debía luchar contra sí mismo, pero en aquellos momentos, no veía cómo hacerlo. Le parecía imposible.

—Se ha quedado tan solo —dijo Alice apoyando su rostro húmedo contra el hombro de Jasper.

—Lo importante es que nos tiene a nosotros, que puede contar con nosotros —dijo Jasper en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura.

El deseo de consolarla, de decirle que todo saldría bien, se mezclaba con el deseo que sentía por ella. Jasper empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras la besaba en la sien.

—Los dos estaban tan felices con su pequeño —dijo Alice olvidando las resistencias entre sus brazos.

Jasper siguió acariciándola, besándola en las mejillas, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba y, al mismo tiempo, dando rienda suelta a aquellas emociones que era incapaz de controlar, unas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, que eran nuevas para él.

Con suavidad, iba atrayéndola más y más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y se unieron en uno solo, los dos volcados en el cuerpo del otro. Jasper siguió besándola, besándola alrededor de los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo la humedad en su rostro y la palpitación en sus labios.

Qué delgada era la línea que separaba el consuelo del deseo. ¿Estaría ella dándose cuenta? ¿Dándose cuenta de la pasión que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo? Poco a poco, Jasper comprendió que aquello era lo que había estado deseando desde que la vio, que lo había necesitado desde entonces.

Alice suspiró levemente y Jasper la besó en los labios con suavidad, notando cómo la boca de ella lo recibía con temor y alivio al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, perder aquel momento de calidez y cariño que se había creado de la nada. Volvieron a besarse otra vez, y otra, hasta que perdieron la cuenta.

Entonces, Alice debió de darse cuenta de la excitación que estaba provocando en él porque, con lentitud, como si estuvieran en un sueño, se separó poco a poco de él tratando de controlar su respiración.

Jasper no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué pensar de aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban ahora serenos desde algo parecido a la calma.

—No te preocupes por lo que acaba de pasar —dijo Alice susurrando—. Sé que eres mayor que yo, que has pasado por muchas cosas y que tienes heridas muy profundas. Necesitabas esto tanto como yo, los dos necesitábamos que alguien nos abrazara y nos consolara. Ahora que lo hemos hecho, yo me siento mejor. Espero que tú te sientas igual.

Alice le había pillado desprevenido, sin saber qué decir.

—Siento las cosas horribles que te dije aquel día en el hotel —continuó ella—. Sé que no es una excusa, pero estaba muy triste y muy dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por la oportunidad que me has dado de cuidar a Nicky. Gracias por confiar en mí, por poner tanta fe en mí. Eres un hombre maravilloso. Buenas noches, Jasper.

Alice le besó suavemente en los labios e, incorporándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Espera un momento —dijo Jasper casi suplicando, tratando de impedir por todos los medios que se fuera.

Alice se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Antes de que te vayas, debes saber algo.

—¿El qué, Jasper?

—Es en ti en quien Peter y Charlote habían pensado para que te hicieras cargo de Nicky en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo. Pero tenían miedo de que tu madre interfiriera. Tu propio hermano dijo que no quería que tu madre destrozara otro matrimonio —dijo Jasper intentando relajarse, mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? —preguntó Alice suavemente.

—Porque entonces todavía no te conocía. Además, tenía que cumplir mi promesa.

Alice se acercó a él lentamente.

—Ahora que me conoces y, después de haberme dicho esto, ¿por qué no me dejas que me lleve a Nicky a Sonoma? Sería la mejor solución.

Jasper sintió que el dolor y la oscuridad regresaban a su corazón.

—Me temo que eso no puede ser —respondió.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que lo decida un juez? —preguntó Alice—. Mi padrastro puede que no sea tan adinerado como vosotros, pero es un buen abogado. Si le cuento lo que me acabas de decir, seguramente me aconseje que lo llevemos a juicio. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Medio año contigo y medio año conmigo, por ejemplo. Piénsalo.

Alice abandonó el dormitorio y Jasper permaneció tumbado en la oscuridad hasta que, de repente, oyó el timbre del teléfono. Con miedo a que el bebé se despertara, salió rápidamente a responder pero, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, se encontró con Lia.

—La madre de la señorita Withlock llama desde Hawai. Parece disgustada.

La primera reacción de Jasper fue decirle a Lia que en aquellos momentos nadie debía molestar a la señorita Withlock. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Y si se trataba de alguna emergencia?

—Ve a su habitación y avísala —le dijo Jasper a Lia—. Todavía no se ha acostado.

Prefería que fuera Lia la que fuera a la habitación de Alice. Él no se sentía con fuerzas, no se sentía capaz de controlarse.

Necesitaba descansar, poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar que pasara aquella noche.

* * *

—¿Necesita algo más? —le preguntó Lia a Alice dejándole la bandeja del desayuno.

—No, Lia, muchas gracias —respondió Alice —. ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo!

Mientras Nicky jugaba sobre su cama con un muñeco, Alice trató de comer algo, pero era incapaz. ¿Qué estaría pensando de ella Jasper después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior?

Alice no se había marcado un farol. Para ella, no era posible continuar de aquel modo, sintiendo aquella intensa atracción por él. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era una demostración, un signo de lo que podía llegar a pasar. Apenas había podido dormir, el recuerdo de los brazos de Jasper rodeándola y besándola estaba demasiado presente.

Mientras le daba vueltas a esos pensamientos, Jasper entró en la habitación vestido con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones. Estaba guapísimo.

—_Buon giorno_.

—Buenos días —respondió Alice haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarle.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, Niccolo? —dijo Jasper acercándose al bebé y besándolo en la cabecita.

—Antes de que os vayáis, quiero decirte que mi madre llamó ayer por la noche.

—Sí, lo sé. Lia me lo dijo —respondió Jasper—. ¿Me va a llamar algún abogado?

Alice bajó la mirada. Se merecía aquel comentario.

—Perdona por lo que te dije ayer por la noche. Estaba nerviosa y muy alterada. Por favor, olvídalo.

Jasper permaneció en silencio.

—Lo que quería decirte —continuó Alice—, es que mi madre me dijo que echa mucho de menos a Nicky y que le gustaría mucho verlo. Mi padrastro va a estar liado con un caso bastante tiempo, de modo que me ha preguntado si podría venir ella sola el próximo fin de semana.

En ese momento, al pequeño se le escapó un eructo y todos se rieron.

—Recuerda que te dije que tu familia podría venir siempre que quisiera —dijo Jasper.

—Entonces la llamaré y le diré que no hay ningún problema —respondió Alice agradecida.

—¿En qué más estás pensando? —le preguntó Jasper.

Era increíble. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

—Es sobre la visita de esta tarde —dijo Alice, deseando en su interior no ir.

—No te preocupes, no estaremos mucho tiempo con mi tío. En agosto hace mucho calor en Milán. Ponte algo ligero y cómodo.

¿Qué quería decir con _«cómodo»_ exactamente?

A juzgar por la elegancia de la forma de vestir de sus primos, Alice decidió ponerse un vestido formal que no avergonzara a Jasper delante de su familia.

—Hay una tienda en Bellagio llamada Cavelli's a la que Charlote iba muy a menudo. Puedes ir allí si quieres mientras yo voy con Niccolo a dar una vuelta. Pago yo.

—Gracias por la sugerencia, Jasper —dijo Alice—. Pero mi ropa prefiero pagarla yo.

* * *

_**Atuendos de Alice en Polyvore**_


	6. Chapter 6

******__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

Aquella tarde, cuando Alice y Jasper entraron en la villa de estilo neoclásico de los Cullen, Alice le agradeció internamente a Jasper sus consejos.

En el elegante vestíbulo de la casa, una solemne multitud se había reunido para recibir con los brazos abiertos al hijo pródigo. Jóvenes y mayores, todos los miembros de la familia rodeaban al patriarca que, desde su silla de ruedas, les dio la bienvenida. Parecía como si estuvieran posando para una fotografía.

Alice sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos, apoyado contra el vestido color huevo sin mangas que había comprado en Cavelli's y que Jasper había alabado cuando habían subido al coche al salir de Bellagio.

—Es perfecto —había murmurado el—, has pensado en todo.

Mientras el pequeño miraba a su alrededor, Alice se sentía el centro de todas las miradas. Al fondo, acompañando a un señor mayor, Alice reconoció a Seraphina. Recordando lo que le había contado Jasper acerca del poder de su tío para elegir las futuras esposas de cada uno de sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos, Alice no se sorprendió de su presencia allí.

A excepción de Vigo, que la saludó efusivamente cuando se mezclaron con los demás, el resto de los miembros de la familia se mantuvo cortésmente a distancia de Alice.

Al acercarse al tío de Jasper, vestido con un traje muy elegante sobre el que destacaba el escudo familiar, Alice observó que estaba hablando con alguien que, a juzgar por sus rasgos, sólo podía tratarse de James. El anciano interrumpió la conversación con él y volvió la cabeza en la dirección de ellos.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó su tío alzando los brazos para abrazarlo.

En realidad, parecía un anciano bondadoso. Alice nunca le había escuchado a Charlote llamarlo tirano. Tampoco a Jasper. Sólo lo consideraban un orgulloso hombre de negocios al que siempre le gustaba estar rodeado de todos aquellos a los que amaba. Esa era su obsesión. Alice conocía muy bien esa forma de ser. Su madre era igual.

—¡Tío! —respondió Jasper dándole dos besos en las mejillas—. Te presento a la señorita Alice Withlock, la hermana de Peter.

El tío Aldo la observó detenidamente desde su silla de ruedas.

—Es una terrible tragedia la que nos ha unido, _signorina _—dijo el anciano.

—Lo es, señor Cullen —respondió Alice—. Espero que se encuentre mejor.

—Sí, estoy mejor, gracias —respondió el tío de Jasper—. ¿Cree usted que el hijo de Charlote puede prescindir un poco de usted para que pueda verlo de cerca?

—Claro, señor —respondió Alice —. ¿Por qué no lo sostiene usted?

Alice tomó a Nicky y lo depositó en los débiles brazos del anciano.

Toda la familia acudió a mirar al pequeño y Alice oyó valoraciones y exclamaciones en italiano.

—Tiene los mismos ojos oscuros que Charlote —dijo el tío de Jasper —. Y su espíritu —añadió al sentir que el bebé se retorcía inquieto entre sus brazos.

—¿Tú crees, tío? —preguntó Jasper tomando al bebé.

El pequeño se calmó enseguida entre los brazos de su tío. Alice no podía culparle. También ella había estado entre ellos la noche anterior y sabía lo maravilloso que era.

—Vigo —ordenó el tío de Jasper —. Ya que la señorita Withlock y tú ya os conocéis, ¿por qué no la acompañas y le enseñas la villa y el jardín? Me gustaría hablar en privado con mi sobrino.

—¿Quieres que me lleve al bebé? —le preguntó Alice a Jasper sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—No te preocupes, de momento me apaño bien yo solo —dijo Jasper mirándola con cariño—. Cuando vayamos a irnos te avisaré.

Alice se sintió aliviada al oírlo. Eso quería decir que la visita no se alargaría mucho.

—Si necesitas algo, las cosas de Nicky están en la bolsa. La he dejado en una silla junto a la puerta.

—Te comportas como si fueras su madre de verdad —dijo Vigo—. Ven, te enseñaré todo esto rápidamente y luego podremos marcharnos por ahí.

Aunque no le apetecía mucho, no tenía más opción que ir con él. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, eso al menos la libraba de tener que hablar con toda la familia.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo quedado a solas con él, la idea de salir con Vigo no le atraía en absoluto.

—Venga, Alice—dijo Vigo—. El jardín es un rollo. Vista una estatua, vistas todas. Te llevaré a ver el Duomo, La Scala… Daremos una vuelta y regresaremos pronto.

Cruzaron juntos el jardín, con sus hermosas fuentes y esculturas, hasta llegar al aparcamiento, donde un puñado de elegantes coches deportivos estaban aparcados.

—Aunque Milán fue bombardeado durante la guerra, todavía quedan muchos tesoros ocultos que descubrir —relató Vigo—. Tienes que verlos. Por la forma que tiene Jasper de recluirte allí en Bellagio, puede que regreses a Estados Unidos sin haberlos visto.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó Alice.

—Sé muchas cosas, más de lo que la gente cree que sé —respondió Vigo en tono enigmático mientras tomaba la carretera principal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algunos en la familia piensan que estás aquí para llevarte un buen pellizco del dinero de Charlote.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Por el gesto que pones, creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando —dijo Vigo sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

—Pues no, no lo sé. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Te hablo de la fortuna de los Rinaldi.

—¿Rinaldi? —preguntó Alice mientras intentaba pensar—. Ese nombre no me suena de nada.

—Lo dudo. Tu hermano se casó con una de ellas. No era tonto, no.

—Sigo sin entender nada.

—A la muerte de sus padres, Jasper y su hermana heredaron la fortuna de su madre. Es muchísimo dinero. Más del que mi abuelo tendrá en toda su vida. Y tu hermano lo sabía.

Aquello era completamente nuevo para ella.

—Incluso si fuera verdad —dijo Alice —. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

—La familia teme que repitas la jugada de tu hermano y utilices a Niccolo para atrapar a Jasper y, de esa manera, llegar hasta la fortuna de los Rinaldi.

La sola posibilidad de que alguien pudiera pensar algo así la repugnó.

—Ahora que te conozco y he visto lo guapa que eres, entiendo que mis tíos piensen así —continuó Vigo—. Llamaron a mi padre desde California para avisarle de que Jasper regresaría a Italia contigo y con Niccolo.

—Soy la tía de Nicky —dijo Alice —. Estoy aquí para cuidarle y para ayudarle a superar la muerte de sus padres, nada más.

—Si tú lo dices, te creo —replicó Vigo con aparente sinceridad—. Desgraciadamente, algunos, empezando por mi tío, no van a detenerse hasta estar seguros de que Seraphina ocupa su lugar al lado de Jasper.

_«Así, el dinero quedaría dentro de la familia»,_ pensó Alice.

—Eso es asunto suyo —dijo Alice.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensamos todos.

Alice estaba confundida. Jasper le había advertido que no confiara en nadie, que no creyera nada de lo que pudieran decirle. ¿Estaba Vigo mintiéndole para conseguir algo de ella? ¿El qué?

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Alice.

—Porque me caes bien y pensé que era mejor advertirte.

—No necesito que nadie me advierta de nada —respondió Alice furiosa—. Dejemos una cosa clara. No pretendo casarme, ni con Jasper ni con nadie. Lo que haga Jasper no es asunto mío. Y supongo que no necesito decirte que él hará lo que crea conveniente.

—Sí, eso es lo que todo el mundo teme —respondió Vigo.

—No haces más que hablar con rodeos, Vigo —dijo Alice enfadada—. Por favor, da la vuelta, quiero volver.

—Como tú quieras, pero ya estamos al lado de la catedral.

—Ya la veré otro día.

Vigo hizo lo que Alice le había pedido. Ambos guardaron silencio durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Al llegar a la villa, vio a Jasper en la puerta esperándola para irse. Ciertamente, la visita había sido corta.

Jasper bajó las escaleras para reunirse con ellos mientras sostenía a Nicky en sus brazos. Alice salió del coche y lo observó. Tenía una mirada enigmática y sombría. La conversación con su tío no debía de haber sido muy agradable.

Alice abrió la puerta del coche de Jasper y ajustó a Nicky en el asiento trasero.

—¿Has sido un buen chico con tu tío? —preguntó Alice alegrándose al ver lo contento que estaba el bebé.

—Habrías estado muy orgullosa de él —dijo Jasper —. Todas querían tomarle entre sus brazos, pero él las rechazó a todas. Te buscaba constantemente.

Alice se sintió conmovida.

—¿Te ha gustado Milán? —preguntó Jasper ignorando a Vigo, que los observaba de cerca.

—Es una hermosa ciudad. Y muy grande. Pero, personalmente, prefiero Bellagio —dijo Alice.

Así era como se sentía, pero también lo dijo para incomodar a Vigo, ya que intuía que se había conducido de aquella manera inducido por su tío.

—Gracias por la visita turística —añadió Alice dirigiéndose al joven.

—De nada, Alice, fue un placer —respondió él.

—_Ciao_, Vigo —dijo Jasper para que el joven se diera por enterado y se fuera.

—_Apresto _—se despidió Vigo.

—Ha sido un gran día —dijo una vez que Vigo se hubo marchado—. Vámonos.

* * *

Caminaron juntos hacia el helicóptero. Alice estaba impaciente por contarle a Jasper su conversación con Vigo, pero prefirió esperar a llegar a Bellagio para hacerlo.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Lia los recibió con la cena servida. Alice se detuvo a observar las flores desde la terraza, toda una hermosa explosión de colores, desde el rosa intenso hasta el blanco más puro.

—Nunca había visto flores tan bonitas —dijo Alice.

—Fue idea de mi madre. Plantó aquí más de doscientas variedades de las mejores especies de camelias de toda la región. Era una gran jardinera. A veces yo la ayudaba. Cuando murió, tuve que delegar la conservación del jardín en los jardineros.

Alice observó a Jasper, perdido entre los recuerdos de su infancia.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó él saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Claro —respondió Alice.

Cuando la sirvienta sirvió los entremeses y los dejó solos, Jasper inició la conversación que Alice tanto había esperado.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que Vigo es inofensivo? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que los intereses de su familia le están utilizando.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me dijo que tu tío tiene planes para ti y para Seraphina —dijo Alice dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y mirándolo—. Entonces, me dijo algo que desconocía.

—¿El qué?

—Vigo dijo que el nombre de soltera de tu madre era Rinaldi. Le dije que no me sonaba de nada, pero no me creyó.

—Continúa —dijo Jasper sin ocultar su interés.

—Insinuó que Peter se había casado con Charlote porque iba tras el dinero de su familia.

Alice esperó una contestación por su parte, algo que negara aquellas acusaciones, pero Jasper no decía nada.

—Yo no tenía ni idea de eso —dijo Alice empezando a sentirse inquieta—. Pero, después, sugirió que algunas personas de tu familia pensaban que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, que lo que me interesa es el dinero. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Dime qué te dijo Vigo exactamente —replicó Jasper.

—Él lo expresó de una forma más gráfica —dijo Alice, que había perdido el apetito por completo—. Dijo que temían que repitiera la jugada de mi hermano utilizando a Nicky para atraparte a ti.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper se levantó de la mesa tirando su servilleta al suelo. Alice podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

Se quedó sentada a la mesa, observándolo, intentando asegurarse de que su furia no iba dirigida hacia ella, que, como mucho, estuviera disgustado por haber permitido que Vigo se hubiera ido de la lengua.

—Jasper—dijo Alice con suavidad—. Durante el vuelo desde Nueva York hasta aquí, me pregunté a menudo si tus primos y tú estabais hablando de mí. ¿Consiguieron sus sospechas hacerte creer que aquella tarde fui a tu hotel con algún plan preconcebido?

Jasper apretó los puños con fuerza, pero guardó silencio.

—¡Tú también lo crees! —exclamó Alice.

—Alice, yo…

—¡Eso explica por qué querías que me fuera! —dijo Alice sin dejarle terminar.

Sus presentimientos, los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, todo, de pronto, adquiría sentido.

—Ya entiendo lo que pensaste. Cuando te dije que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, a dejar a mi novio, incluso a irme a la selva contigo, pensaste que era porque iba detrás de ese dinero —dijo Alice empezando a sentirse asqueada—. Después, cuando caí en tus brazos, para ti fue como una demostración más de lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar. De modo que acudiste a tu tío en busca de ayuda. Utilizasteis al hijo de James por lo inofensivo que me había parecido. ¡Sólo para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por vosotros!

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Jasper indignado.

—¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Bienvenida a mi mundo. Ya te advertí que sería duro.

—¡Odio tu mundo!

Alice se levantó y, tras entrar en la casa, subió corriendo las escaleras, buscando su habitación, tratando de alejarse de él todo cuanto fuera posible. Pero, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta tras ella, el brazo de él se lo impidió.

—¡No! —dijo Alice jadeando.

Intentó apartarse de él, pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—Te equivocas conmigo —dijo él—. Pero esta noche, cualquier cosa que te diga sería inútil. Estás agotada.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña.

—Sé perfectamente que no lo eres —dijo Jasper mirando los temblorosos labios de ella—. Hablaremos por la mañana, cuando los dos estemos más tranquilos.

—Mañana tengo planes, lo siento —dijo Alice.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió él en tono dominante, sin dejarla opción.

—Y qué vas a hacer, ¿encerrarme en mi habitación?

—Si insistes en no escucharme, lo haré.

—¿Escucharte? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me sueltes más mentiras? Ya no sé cuál es la verdad. Toda mi vida, todos mis planes cambiaron de repente cuando mi padre me dijo que Peter y Charlote habían hecho testamento dándote la custodia de Nicky. Desde entonces, todo ha sido un desastre. No soporto este mundo, ni sus mentiras, ni sus secretos.

Jasper la miraba en silencio, con sus ojos oscuros entornados.

—Quiero que sepas que, cuando mi madre regrese a casa, yo me iré con ella. Lo necesito.

Alice lo había dicho sin pensar, no lo había meditado, pero alejarse de él una temporada parecía una buena idea.

—Pensaba que Nicky era lo más importante en tu vida —dijo Jasper.

—Y lo es —replicó Alice—. Pero un niño se merece crecer y ser educado en una casa sin conflictos, sin problemas, sin enfados continuos. Tal y como están las cosas, alejarme de aquí es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él.

—Niccolo te necesita —dijo Jasper con tristeza—. Cuando te vio bajarte del coche de Vigo, casi se lanzó de mis brazos para ir contigo.

¿Le estaba mintiendo otra vez para ganársela? Tenía tal caos en la cabeza que ya no era capaz de juzgar las cosas adecuadamente.

—¿Te importa irte? —le pidió Alice—. Necesito estar sola.

—Desayunaremos a las nueve —dijo Jasper sin moverse—. Después, saldremos los tres. Pasaremos todo el día fuera. Llévate un bañador.

—No quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

—A los criminales se les da la oportunidad de defenderse. Creo que yo también tengo derecho, Alice. _Buona notte _—dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Alice pasó toda la noche dando vueltas, incapaz de dormir. Se levantó poco antes del amanecer y fue a la habitación del bebé, que dormía plácidamente.

Habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde aquella tarde en que, en medio de una reunión, había recibido la llamada de su padre para contarle la terrible tragedia. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que la vida cambiaría tanto? ¿Cómo habían abandonado Nicky y ella la seguridad de sus hogares por aquel lugar lejano y hostil?

Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que había reaccionado de una forma demasiado violenta la noche anterior. Era posible que Jasper no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero la razón era él. Empezaba a sentir demasiadas cosas por él.

Había dejado de ser simplemente el hermano mayor de Charlote. Se había convertido en otra persona, en alguien mucho más importante para ella. Sentía temor sólo de pensar que iba a pasar todo el día con él.

La conversación con Vigo había conseguido introducir la inseguridad y las dudas dentro de ella. Había conseguido que después, por la noche, ella le acusara sin tener una sola prueba. Se había comportado como una mujer inmadura.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si se había enamorado de él?

—Vamos, Nicky, que ya es tarde y tu tío quiere que estemos listos a las nueve —dijo hecha un manojo de nervios al pensar que iba a ver a Jasper de un momento a otro.

Alice se arregló un poco el pelo, puso al bebé en una bolsa especial para bebés y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la villa y sintió la luz de la mañana en su rostro.

—Buenos días, _signorina _—la saludó Lia—. Espero que lo pase muy bien hoy.

—Gracias, Lia —respondió Alice —. Igualmente.

Alice bajó las escaleras. Había un hermoso cielo azul, un cielo despejado y cálido. No sabía dónde iba, pero Jasper había elegido un día perfecto.

Por el camino principal, Alice vio acercarse un sedán azul oscuro. Jasper iba al volante con sus gafas de sol.

Detuvo el coche junto a ella y se bajó. Se había puesto unos pantalones blancos muy finos, una camiseta naranja de cuello abierto y unas sandalias de cuero. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol. Estaba impresionante.

Las gafas de sol no le dejaban mirarle a los ojos, pero Alice sabía que la estaba mirando, fijándose en la ropa que llevaba.

—Pondré a Nicky en el asiento de atrás —dijo él acercándose.

Jasper tomó al bebé en sus brazos mientras Alice se sentaba en el asiento de delante reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Jasper arrancó el coche y, al salir a la carretera, giró a la derecha. Pasaron junto al lago Como y, después, Jasper detuvo el coche en un pequeño puerto, junto a la orilla, rodeado de pequeñas casitas.

Los tres salieron del coche y caminaron por el puerto hasta llegar a un enorme yate llamado Camelia. Era el nombre de la madre de Jasper.

—Qué barco tan precioso.

—Charlote y yo lo pasábamos muy bien aquí. Cuando me fui a Centroamérica lo dejé aquí. Ahora he vuelto. ¡Vamos a sacarlo otra vez!

Alice se apresuró a subir a bordo por sí misma antes de que él la tomara del brazo para ayudarla.

—Acomódate como si estuvieras en tu casa —dijo Jasper —. Instalaremos a Niccolo en la parte de abajo. Verás que tiene preparados sus biberones y todo lo que pueda necesitar.

Era como una casa flotante, con habitaciones, baño, comedor y un salón. Todo lo que cualquiera pudiera necesitar.

Jasper soltó las amarras, encendió los motores y se sentó al timón. Alice se puso a su lado y lo observó. Jasper se comportaba con toda naturalidad, con la naturalidad del que ha navegado durante toda su vida. A pesar de todo, Alice no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Salieron del puerto y se adentraron en las azules aguas del lago. Alice observó el paisaje, las pequeñas casitas diseminadas por las colinas que lo rodeaban, el agua cristalina. Era tan hermoso que casi parecía irreal.

Al poco tiempo, Alice advirtió que se dirigían a una pequeña isla cubierta de una tupida arboleda. Jasper empezó a frenar poco a poco hasta detener el barco en una pequeña playa. No había nadie. Sólo ellos.

—Bienvenida a la isla Comacina, la única isla del lago —dijo Jasper sonriente—. Cuando éramos pequeños, veníamos aquí con mi madre todos los fines de semana.

—¿Por qué os traía tantas veces?

—La isla está llena de ruinas romanas y bizantinas. Nos divertíamos mucho explorándolas —dijo quitándose las gafas de sol—. Supuestamente, era el cuartel general de los Comancine.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

—Yo tampoco sabía quiénes eran. Con el tiempo, supe que eran unos maestros medievales que trabajaban la piedra. Fueron ellos los que hicieron de la Lombardía un centro único del románico europeo.

—¿Fue aquí donde nació tu pasión por la arqueología?

—Sí. Una vez, encontré aquí a un hombre que me dijo que, aunque estas ruinas eran hermosas y muy importantes, no podían compararse con las de la cultura Mesoamericana. Me habló de los palacios Mayas, de maravillosas ciudades ocultas en la jungla de Centroamérica, esperando a ser redescubiertas. Sus palabras despertaron algo dentro de mí, me hicieron desear ir allí, verlo por mí mismo.

—Supongo que encontraste en Guatemala lo que estabas buscando —dijo Alice, conmovida por la pasión de sus palabras.

—Estaban por todas partes. Las ruinas intactas de una civilización perdida. Cuando recibí la noticia de la muerte de Chalote, estábamos trabajando en Cancuen, habíamos encontrado un enorme palacio Maya de setenta y dos salas.

_«Aquella llamada cambió su vida_», pensó Alice.

—Mi madre nos traía aquí siempre. Por eso he querido traeros aquí. Ven, os lo enseñaré.

De alguna manera, Alice empezó a sentir que la madre de Jasper era la clave para comprender no sólo su vida, sino todos los conflictos de la familia Cullen. Si Peter, en algún momento, había sabido algo de aquélla, nunca le había dicho nada.

Tomaron la mochila donde estaban las cosas del bebé y desembarcaron en la orilla.

Al poco de internarse entre los árboles, encontraron las ruinas de una iglesia.

—Es el Oratorio de San Giovanni —explicó Jasper —. Hubo un tiempo en que llegó a haber hasta ocho iglesias en la isla. Te la enseñaré luego. Antes quiero mostrarte otras cosas.

—¿Ocho? ¿En esta isla tan pequeña?

—Y un castillo que fue destruido hacia el año 1100.

Alice caminaba detrás de él, observando la fuerza que tenía en las piernas y la agilidad con la que se movía. Casi podía imaginárselo en Cancuen, abriéndose paso en la selva en busca de civilizaciones perdidas. ¿Qué niño no habría soñado con una vida tan emocionante como aquélla?

—¿Venía tu padre con vosotros? —preguntó Alice.

—Sólo a veces. Siempre estaba en Milán, trabajando.

—Mi padre también era un adicto al trabajo —dijo Alice.

—Pero tus padres, al menos, estaban casados —dijo Jasper mirándola fijamente.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alice en Polyvore**_


	7. Chapter 7

**************__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo**_** 07**_

—¿Quieres decir que…? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

—Vivían en pecado —respondió Jasper con sarcasmo.

—No iba a decir eso —aclaró Alice.

—La verdad es que su relación fue una bomba, un escándalo cuyas repercusiones siguen afectando, todavía hoy, a toda la familia.

—Muchas parejas no se casan. Tampoco es…

—¿El fin del mundo? —dijo Jasper terminando la frase—. Quizá hoy no lo sea, pero entonces era muy importante. Y más todavía si procedías de una buena familia católica. Más si las dos familias eran católicas y tenían, entre las dos, tanto dinero que casi era indecente.

Alice lo miró deseando abrazarlo, deseando consolarlo. Pero no lo hizo. No era posible.

—Las dos familias presionaron a mi madre para que se casaran, para preservar el orden y la fortuna de la familia. Pero ella se negó.

—Eso me recuerda algo muy familiar.

—Efectivamente.

—Ninguno de los dos tenéis la culpa. A menos que sea vuestra decisión, no debéis hacer nada que luego os atormente, que os haga pensar que os vendisteis por dinero.

—Sí, pero lo mejor de todo es que la historia tuvo un giro inesperado. Resultó que mi padre se había enamorado de mi madre. Cuando ella se rebeló y no quiso casarse con él, él siguió con los negocios de la familia, pero renunció a su herencia. Sólo para demostrarle a ella que la quería.

—Eso debió de ser un golpe tremendo para todos.

—El golpe fue mayor aún cuando mi madre quiso irse a vivir con él.

—¿Entonces le quería?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Eran felices?

—Por lo que yo sé, sí. Pero mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, no permitió que mi padre fuera a vivir a la villa de Bellagio.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —preguntó Alice asombrada.

—Se veían aquí, en la isla. Eran como forajidos. La isla era su refugio. Los únicos momentos que Charlote y yo vivimos en familia fueron aquí. El resto del tiempo mi padre lo pasaba en Milán mientras nosotros vivíamos en Bellagio con nuestra madre y nuestros abuelos. Realmente, si con su actitud mi abuelo quiso poner a prueba a mi padre para demostrarle que nunca disfrutaría de su herencia, mi padre la pasó.

—Jasper…

—Cuando eres pequeño, no te haces preguntas, aceptas el mundo que te rodea sin más. Nosotros nos acostumbramos a que la presencia de mi abuelo fuera más importante que la de nuestro propio padre. Mi abuelo murió de neumonía seis meses antes de que mis padres murieran navegando en un accidente.

Jasper besó la frente del bebé, abrumada por aquella trágica historia.

—¿Y tu abuela?

—Sufrió un colapso nervioso. Hoy habrían podido tratarla con medicamentos, pero eran otros tiempos. Murió en el hospital. Fue entonces cuando nuestro tío nos llevó a vivir con él.

—No me extraña que te sientas en deuda con él.

—Sin embargo, lo cierto es que, tras la muerte de mi padre, mi tío empezó a educarme para hacerme cargo de los negocios desde el mismo momento en que llegué a su casa. Si sus planes eran echar mano a la herencia de mi madre, le salió mal. No sólo porque Charlote se casó con tu hermano, un estadounidense, sino porque nuestro abuelo legó su dinero y todas sus posesiones a Charlote y a sus descendientes.

—¿Nada para ti? —preguntó Alice apesadumbrada.

—Mi abuelo me odiaba. Yo le recordaba a mi padre, al hombre que había tenido la audacia de tener, con su hija, una relación tan escandalosa.

—Jasper—dijo Alice —. Cuando Vigo empezó a hacer aquellas insinuaciones acerca de ti y de mí, yo le dije que no me interesaba, que tú eras dueño de tu propia vida y tomarías tus propias decisiones. Entonces él dijo que eso era lo que temía toda la familia. Entonces no entendí qué quiso decir.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Jasper con ironía—. Tu presencia aquí ha inquietado a todo el mundo. Se preguntan por qué habría yo de casarme con Seraphina teniendo en mi propia casa a una mujer hermosa y joven como tú. Piensan que la historia podría volver a repetirse. Que, mientras estés en mi casa con mi beneplácito, puedes dilapidar la herencia como desees.

Aquella historia estaba empezando a destrozar a Alice por dentro.

—Lo que Vigo no te dijo es que los negocios de mi tío han ido mal estos últimos años. Ha cometido algunos errores y, ahora mismo, le debe varios millones de dólares al padre de Seraphina. No lo sabía hasta que me lo dijo mi tío ayer. Sabiendo lo que ocurre, debo volver al trabajo y ayudarle a sacar las cosas adelante.

Alice sabía que Jasper haría todo lo posible, que se dejaría la piel en el intento. Pero, en ese momento, comprendió, también, lo duro que debía de haber sido para él dejar Guatemala. Jasper sentía una pasión en su interior que Italia nunca podría apagar.

—Tu tío te está pidiendo mucho.

—Mi padre también habría esperado lo mismo de mí. Y, por supuesto, también es lo que James desea.

Alice pensó si alguien se había parado a considerar lo que Jasper deseaba.

—Jasper, ¿sabía Peter algo acerca de todo esto?

—No supo nada hasta que decidieron hacer testamento. Entonces, Charlote se lo contó todo. Ella intentó convertirme en el heredero de todo en caso de que a ellos les ocurriera algo, pero yo me negué. A pesar de eso, sin yo saberlo, me legó la villa de Bellagio. El resto, se lo dejó a Niccolo.

—¿Lo sabe tu tío?

—Se lo dije ayer. Todo el dinero es de Niccolo. Mi responsabilidad es educarle bien para que lo utilice con responsabilidad, enseñarle a no cometer los errores que ha cometido su familia.

—¿Qué te dijo tu tío? —preguntó Alice mirándole con admiración.

—¿Qué podía decir?

Jasper se agachó sobre el bebé.

—Vamos, Niccolino. Todavía tenemos mucho que ver —dijo él.

* * *

Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta llegar al otro lado de la isla, donde Jasper les mostró más templos antiguos y mosaicos romanos antiguos que todavía se conservaban en excelentes condiciones.

Era preciosa y muy interesante, pero Alice empezaba a estar cansada de tanto andar.

Se puso a recordar la historia que acababa de contarle Jasper. Los momentos duros que había pasado en su vida no podían compararse con lo que había tenido que pasar Jasper. Lo suyo parecía una tragedia griega.

Jasper hizo un alto en el camino para sentarse en una roca y darle al bebé un poco de leche.

—Qué raro. Acaba de tomarse un biberón entero y ya vuelve a tener hambre —dijo Alice.

—No te preocupes, mujer, está creciendo —dijo Jasper tranquilizándola.

—Sí, seguramente —dijo Alice, pensando que en cuanto llegaran a casa llamaría al médico para estar segura.

Había visto hacía tiempo un documental con Charlote sobre bebés obesos y no quería que a Nicky le pasara lo mismo.

—¿Sigues con la idea de volver a Estados Unidos con tu madre?

La pregunta tomó a Alice desprevenida.

—Ahora más que nunca —dijo Alice —. Y no porque no crea lo que me has contado sino, precisamente, porque te creo. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que Charlote y tú sufristeis por las habladurías de vuestra familia.

—Bueno, conseguimos sobrevivir.

—Lo sé, pero ningún niño debería crecer en un ambiente así. Por mucho que quiera a Nicky, no puedo permitir que mi presencia aquí cree de nuevo los mismos problemas de antaño. No sería justo, ni para él ni para ti.

—No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar.

—Jasper, perdona por decirte esto, pero no sé cómo consigues soportar a tus primos.

Alice suspiró profundamente.

—Volviendo al tema de Nicky…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ya que me voy a ir muy pronto, me gustaría pasar con él todo el tiempo que sea posible. De ese modo, además, tendrás tiempo para empuñar el machete y limpiar las malas hierbas que corrompen a tu familia —dijo Alice.

—Me gusta esa metáfora —dijo Jasper sonriendo—. Pero tengo la impresión de que estás deseando que me ponga a trabajar para estar lejos de mí.

—No, no era esa mi intención —repuso Alice sonrojándose—. Sólo supuse que echarías de menos el trabajo, estar ocupado.

—Cuidar de Nicky ha hecho que me dé cuenta de muchas cosas, del verdadero sentido de la vida.

—A mí también me ha pasado lo mismo.

—Me gusta estar con él —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

—Y a mí. Una sola sonrisa suya consigue que todo valga la pena.

—Es increíble lo mucho que puede conseguir una sonrisa.

_«Como la tuya»,_ pensó Alice.

—Oye, no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre —dijo Alice mirando el reloj—. ¿Por qué no regresamos al barco y comemos algo?

* * *

—_Mi scusi_, Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa, Lia? —preguntó Jasper entrando por la puerta de la villa con el bebé en brazos.

—Cuando la _signorina _llegó hace un minuto, me pidió que llamara al médico enseguida. Tenía mala cara. ¿Cree usted que se ha podido marear en el barco?

Jasper se sintió culpable. ¿Se había estado Alice aguantando toda la tarde para no incomodarle? Había estado tan absorto pensando que muy pronto ella volvería a California que no había advertido nada.

—No lo sé, voy a subir a verla.

—Entonces, dígale que el señor Walton volvió a llamar para hablar con ella.

—_Grazie_, Lia —dijo Jasper deseando que el tal señor Walton se fuera al diablo.

Jasper subió aprisa las escaleras con el bebé en brazos y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Alice?

—Un minuto.

—Voy a entrar —dijo Jasper con decisión.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que Alice estaba al teléfono. Parecía nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper.

Alice le indicó que guardara silencio con un gesto. Jasper la escuchó asentir un par de veces y despedirse dando las gracias.

—Lia me dijo que te encontrabas mal —dijo Jasper en cuanto colgó—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Siento si le di esa impresión, pero estaba llamando al médico para consultarle sobre Nicky.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jasper relajándose al saber que estaba bien—. No le pasa nada.

—Lo sé, pero me quedé preocupada cuando necesitó tomar más leche esta mañana. Creo que la doctora Brazzi está empezando a pensar que soy un desastre cuidando de él.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—No sé si podré contenerme.

—Eres insoportable —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Ya me lo han dicho —replicó él devolviéndole la sonrisa con un guiño.

—Está bien. La doctora ha dicho que tenía tanta hambre porque ya debería haber empezado a tomar alimentos sólidos.

—¿Entonces podemos servirle ya unos buenos espaguetis? —ironizó Jasper.

—No —dijo riendo Alice—. Creo que, más bien, se refería a cereales y verduras.

—¿Has oído eso, Niccolino? —dijo Jasper alzando al bebé—. Tus papás han estado matándote de hambre. No nos lo tendrás en cuenta, ¿verdad?

—El otro día, Vigo quiso darle un poco de helado —dijo Alice con cautela—. Creo que sus instintos son mejores que los míos.

Jasper se guardó su opinión sobre Vigo. Lo que habría dicho no habría sido muy delicado.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Jasper —. Vamos a decirle a Lia que se quede un rato con el bebé mientras nosotros nos vamos a comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Tan tarde?

—¿Por qué no? Es el mejor momento.

—Buena idea. Casi no nos queda de nada.

—Lia me ha dicho que tu antiguo novio ha vuelto a llamar. Si quieres, puedes hablar con él mientras acuesto a Niccolo.

—Ya me ha llamado dos veces. Espero que a la tercera capte el mensaje.

* * *

Tardaron una hora en comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Al regresar, Jasper intentó hacer todo lo posible por que ella no bajara del coche. La calidez que su cuerpo emanaba, la confianza que habían conseguido entre los dos, la naturalidad con que se comportaba… todo contribuía a convertirla en una extraordinaria mujer. En una mujer que estaba consiguiendo seducirlo.

—Espero que Niccolo no se haya despertado —dijo Alice tratando de abrir la puerta, sin advertir que Jasper había bajado el seguro.

—No te preocupes. Lia está cuidando de él. Ha estado deseando estar a solas con él desde que llegamos.

—No me he dado cuenta —dijo ella.

—Es normal. Quería mucho a Charlote. La echó mucho de menos cuando nos fuimos. De todas formas, me gustaría que no entráramos todavía. Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Jasper —dijo Alice nerviosa, intentando no mirarlo—. ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

—Me temo que no.

—Si has cambiado de opinión y prefieres que no conduzca tu coche…

—No, no es eso —la interrumpió Jasper impaciente—. Usa el coche siempre que lo necesites.

—Gracias.

Alice respiró profundamente.

—Pareces cansado —dijo ella.

— Alice, este arreglo no funciona —dijo Jasper aferrando las manos al volante.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Jasper —respondió Alice mirando a través de los cristales, sin volverse—. Sólo tenemos que aguantar un poco más. En cuanto venga mi madre, será fácil convencerla de que mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado. No pondrá ningún inconveniente en que regrese con ella.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? —preguntó Alice.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas. Nicky te necesita.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? Me niego a quedarme aquí para ser el motivo de un nuevo conflicto en tu familia.

—He encontrado una solución —dijo Jasper —. Se me ocurrió mientras regresábamos en el barco.

Alice se giró hacia él y miró sus ojos claros en medio de la penumbra.

—¿Significa eso que vas a darme la custodia temporal de Nicky sin tener que ir a los tribunales? Ahora mismo, sería la mejor solución. Es muy duro para ti tener que criar a Nicky en un ambiente como este.

Alice no dejaba de observar a Jasper mientras hablaba.

—Mi padre aún no ha puesto la casa de California en venta —continuó—. Hablé con él el otro día. Ha pensado en conservarla para que en un futuro pueda utilizarla Nicky, si lo desea. Puedo irme allí con él. Nicky estaría en su propia casa, en la que siempre ha sido su casa. Te conozco, sé que vendrías a Sonoma todo lo que pudieras. Con los años, cuando consideres que ya es lo suficientemente mayor, puede venir a vivir contigo aquí, a Bellagio. De este modo, cortaremos de raíz todas las especulaciones acerca de ti y de mí.

Alice respiró profundamente para terminar de contar a Jasper sus planes.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez para entonces hayas conseguido reflotar los negocios de tu tío y puedas regresar a Guatemala. Hasta puedes convertir a Nicky en un arqueólogo, como tú.

Inconscientemente, sin pensarlo, Alice se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en las mejillas en señal de agradecimiento, pero Jasper tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero no es ésa la solución en que he pensado.

—No… no entiendo —dijo Alice insegura—. Creía que habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mí —dijo Jasper —. ¿Por qué intentas hacerme creer que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

—¿Te refieres al matrimonio?

—Sí, _signorina_.

—¿Me estás hablando de un matrimonio de conveniencia? —preguntó Alice indignada—. ¿Como todos los que se han cruzado, durante generaciones, por la historia de los Cullen?

Alice escuchaba su propia voz resonando en el interior del coche mientras el rostro de Jasper se endurecía poco a poco.

—¡No me conoces en absoluto si has pensado una cosa así! —exclamó Alice.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, indígnate, pero estuviste dispuesta a romper la relación con tu novio sólo para poder estar con Niccolo.

—Eso no te incumbe, pero, ya que lo mencionas, la verdad es que, ya desde hacía tiempo, nuestra relación se estaba muriendo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Bueno, podríamos discutir mucho sobre eso. Pero lo cierto es que querías tanto al bebé que fuiste a un hotel extraño, entraste en la habitación de un desconocido y le suplicaste ser la niñera del pequeño. Creo que lo necesitas más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir. Pero no podrás tenerle a menos que estés dispuesta a aceptarme en tu vida.

—¿Estamos hablando de ti? ¿De Jasper Rinaldi Cullen? ¿El mismo que escapó de la red que le habían tendido y se fue sin equipaje, sin nada, al otro lado del mundo, sólo para demostrar que nadie podría comprarle? Eres una persona excepcional, Jasper. Pero tus ideas sobre casarnos no lo son.

Alice bajó la mirada.

—El amor que siento por Nicky es sincero —añadió Alice—, pero me sacrificaré y me alejaré de él si eso es lo mejor.

—Sé que hasta que la muerte nos separe es mucho tiempo —dijo Jasper—. El otro día me dijiste que habías planeado estar aquí, al menos, un año. Para calmar el temor que puedan tener tus padres, y para aplacar la ira de mi familia, podemos acordar estar juntos sólo durante ese tiempo. Es todo lo que pretendo estar al frente de los negocios de la familia. Cuando termine el año, tú y yo volveremos a considerar la situación. He decidido llevarme a Nicky a Guatemala conmigo mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Podrás irte o acompañarnos.

—Has perdido el juicio —dijo Alice fuera de sí.

—Puede ser, pero yo sé lo que es mejor para él. Está en un momento crucial de su vida. Nos necesita más que a nada. Podemos casarnos cuando tu madre se vaya.

—¡Pero no estamos enamorados! —exclamó Alice.

—Lo haremos por Nicky. Tus padres lo entenderán.

—¡Ya no soy una niña! —exclamó Alice—. Me da igual si lo entienden o no. ¡Es mi vida!

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de entrar en la habitación de mi hotel —dijo Jasper—. Ahora, la felicidad de Nicky depende de ti. Igual que la de tus padres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu hermano y mi hermana no les dieron la oportunidad de asistir a su boda. Nosotros podemos darles esa alegría.

—¿Y quieres hacerlo cuando tu tío acaba de sufrir un ataque?

—Tendremos que arriesgarnos.

—No, Jasper —susurró Julie.

Jasper acercó una mano a Julie y le acarició el cuello suavemente.

—¿Eres la misma persona que aseguró estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de Nicky? ¿La que afirmó que ninguna otra persona en el mundo le querría igual? Él se siente bien con nosotros. Ahora que se ha acostumbrado a tenerte, a tener tu amor, tu cariño, ¿quieres irte y pretender que eso no le va a afectar?

—No podría dormir contigo —dijo Julie.

—¿He dicho yo algo de eso?

—No, pero siendo un italiano de sangre caliente y tan apasionado, sería normal que lo hubieras considerado.

—Muchas gracias, Julie. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta.

Claro que se había dado cuenta.

—Y bien. ¿Qué decides?

—Lo que me estás proponiendo es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—En este caso, conveniencia significa que los dos queremos hacerlo para conseguir lo que deseamos con todo nuestro corazón.

—Asumiendo que las dos partes serán discretas.

—Precisamente.

—¿Sabes lo frío y calculador que suena todo esto?

—Sí, pero conseguiremos lo que los dos queremos. Estoy seguro de que, si Niccolo pudiera hablar, nos diría que lo hiciéramos. Y Peter y Charlote también.

Julie observó la noche a través de los cristales del coche.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Dónde nos casaríamos?

—Todos los matrimonios de la familia se han celebrado en la iglesia de San Mateo, en Milán.

—Dios no estará de acuerdo con esto.

—Seguro que sí. En lugar de sacrificar a Seraphina, lo estaremos haciendo por el bien de un bebé.

—Tienes respuestas para todo.

—Lo intento.

—Hace sólo tres semanas que nos conocemos…

—Suficiente para que las especulaciones se hayan convertido en algo muy peligroso. El golpe que les producirá a todos nuestro enlace hará que se contengan durante una temporada.

—No puedes pretender que tome esta decisión tan rápido. Necesito tiempo.

—Por supuesto. Puedo esperar hasta mañana.

—Sólo un día —dijo Julie con frustración.

—Yo accedí a que fueras la niñera de Niccolo sólo media hora después de conocerte.

—Ser niñera de Nicky no es lo mismo que ser tu esposa.

—Sólo cambia el nombre con que nos verán los demás. Entre nosotros, nada cambiará.

—¡No lo hará! —prometió Julie.

—Entonces ya tengo tu respuesta. ¿Podemos ponerlo por escrito?

—Todavía no he accedido a nada —dijo Julie—. ¡Déjame salir del coche!

—Sólo tienes que responder sí o no —dijo Jasper desbloqueando los seguros del coche—. Por cierto, mañana tendré que salir pronto para ir a trabajar. No volveré hasta la hora de la cena. Puedes responderme entonces.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—He conseguido sobrevivir muchos años sin soñar nada, _signorina_.

—Estate preparado para un no.

—Si no quieres, tendré que aceptarlo. Tú regresarás a Estados Unidos, seguirás con tu vida, y yo intentaré criar a Niccolo solo. Cuando se dé cuenta de que te has ido tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir de nuevo. Por segunda vez. No está mal para un bebé que sólo tiene unos meses.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alice en Polyvore**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

Alice entró apresuradamente en la casa y encontró a Lia en la habitación de Nicky, sentada en una mecedora junto a la cuna del bebé.

—No ha llorado ni una vez —susurró Lia levantándose al verla entrar.

—Eso es porque él sabe que usted le quiere —respondió Alice también en voz baja.

—_Buona notte, signorina _—susurró Lia sonriendo.

Alice se acercó al bebé y lo observó dormir. Había otra solución. Otra solución para resolver el problema que no condenaba a Jasper a un matrimonio que no había planeado. Ella podía buscar un trabajo y un piso cerca de allí.

Por la mañana temprano, ya estaba decidida. Una vez que hubo escuchado el ruido del helicóptero despegando, se levantó y, después de lavar y vestir a Nicky, le dio de comer su primer platito de cereales. El pequeño se lo comió todo sin protestar. Parecía contento.

—Has sido muy bueno —le dijo Alice al terminar de darle el desayuno—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo? Hace un día precioso.

Pensando en las entrevistas de trabajo que haría, Alice se vistió con un traje elegante que causara buena impresión.

Al bajar a la planta baja con el bebé, Alice entró en la cocina y dio los buenos días a Lia, que acababa de prepararle el desayuno.

—Pasaré la mayor parte del día fuera, Lia —dijo Alice—. Jasper me dijo que podía usar el coche.

Lia la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes, Lia, conducir en San Francisco te convierte en una profesional del volante.

—Pero nunca has conducido por aquí —dijo Lia.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

—Es un coche recién comprado.

—Tendré mucho cuidado.

—Está bien, le diré a Guido que lo traiga —aceptó Lia finalmente, aunque no muy entusiasmada.

Alice le dio las gracias y entró en el despacho de Jasper. Buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar su libreta de direcciones. Pasó las hojas hasta encontrar las señas de los viñedos de la región. Cierto que no hablaba bien italiano, pero había aprendido un poco con Peter y Charlote. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Si no lo conseguía, probaría suerte entre las empresas de _software _en Milán, aunque prefería encontrar algo cerca de Bellagio.

Apuntó las direcciones en una hoja de papel y salió con Nicky a la puerta de la villa, donde Guido estaba esperándola con el coche. Alice le dio las gracias y, tras acomodar al bebé en el asiento trasero del sedán de lujo, le dio las gracias y se sentó al volante.

Encendió el motor y observó que quedaba poca gasolina. Tendría que repostar pronto.

Podría haber pedido ayuda a Lia y a Guido, pero prefería que no lo supieran. Si quería que su plan funcionara, tenía que ser una sorpresa.

Mientras conducía, Alice empezó a sentirse eufórica. Sentía que volvía a tener las riendas de su vida en sus manos.

Al poco tiempo, paró para preguntar a un hombre, que le dio la dirección de unos viñedos llamados Orfeo, propiedad de los hermanos Fratelli.

Alice fue encantadora con el gerente durante la entrevista, pero él le hizo saber que, para aquel trabajo, era necesario dominar a la perfección el italiano. De haber dado el nombre de Jasper, todas las puertas se le hubieran abierto de par en par, pero Alice estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

En la siguiente le dijeron que, aunque no era problema su falta de dominio de la lengua, no necesitaban a nadie en ese momento.

Empezaba a perder las esperanzas cuando de pronto llegó a un edificio con el logotipo de la familia Cullen en la puerta. Aunque no era la mejor opción, no podía dejar escapar ninguna posibilidad, así que entró. Cuando le informaron de que para aquel trabajo era necesario ser bilingüe, Alice dijo que era familiar del señor Jasper Cullen La expresión del encargado cambió de pronto y le prometió llamarla al día siguiente.

Alice se fue, convenciéndose a sí misma de que, en aquel caso, el fin justificaba los medios.

Con un soplo de esperanza, Alice decidió dirigirse a una gasolinera para repostar y comer un poco. Cuando al fin la encontró, el depósito estaba a punto de acabarse. Era un autoservicio y, aunque tenía dinero de sobra, sólo aceptaban billetes de cinco euros.

Pagó con los dos únicos billetes que tenía calculando que sólo tendría gasolina para regresar directamente a la villa.

Pero, cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se encendió una luz roja.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Alice —. ¿Qué pasa ahora? No puede ser la gasolina.

Rezando para que pudieran llegar a la villa, se puso en el carril derecho y redujo la velocidad por si tenía que parar. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

De pronto, el coche se detuvo sin previo aviso. No había oído ningún ruido, nada que indicara que se había quedado sin batería. Nada. Pero el coche parecía estar en punto muerto. Alice se asustó al pensar que algún coche que fuera demasiado rápido pudiera chocarse con ellos y hacer daño al bebé.

Apresuradamente, pero sin perder el control, encendió las luces de emergencia y salió del coche con Nicky. No tenía teléfono móvil. Tendría que caminar por la carretera para pedir ayuda.

Habrían andado ya más de cinco kilómetros cuando un coche se detuvo junto a ella. La ventanilla del vehículo se bajó.

—_Signora _—dijo el hombre, que la invitó a subir.

—¿Puede llamar a la policía? —preguntó Alice negándose a subir al coche—. ¡Policía!

El pequeño, que no estaba acostumbrado a oírla gritar tanto, empezó a llorar.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo Alice meciéndolo entre sus brazos para intentar calmarlo.

Pero Nicky empezó a llorar todavía más y, aunque oyó que el conductor trataba de decirle algo, Alice no le prestó atención, concentrada en el bebé. Finalmente, el coche se fue.

—No te preocupes, ya verás como enseguida encontramos a alguien que nos ayude —le dijo Alice al bebé, pensando que tal vez debería haber aceptado la ayuda de aquel hombre y subir al coche.

Alice se puso de nuevo en camino bajo un sol intenso.

—Ya verás cómo, después de esa cuna, encontramos un pueblo —dijo Alice intentando darse ánimos.

* * *

—¿Señor Cullen?

Jasper, que estaba reunido con el auditor de la compañía, levantó la mirada de la mesa y vio a la secretaria del señor Vercelli entrando en el despacho.

—Perdone la interrupción —dijo ella—, pero el señor Loti, de los viñedos Como, está al teléfono. Quiere hablar con usted acerca de un familiar suyo que, al parecer, se ha presentado en sus oficinas buscando un trabajo.

—¿Qué familiar? —preguntó Jasper desconcertado.

—No lo sé. Puede hablar con él en la línea tres.

—Gracias.

Jasper pulsó el botón que le había indicado la secretaria.

—¿Señor Loti?

El gerente de los viñedos Como le dijo que una señorita llamada Alice Withlock había estado en sus oficinas aquella mañana buscando un empleo. Deseaba saber qué puesto había pensado para ella.

Asombrado por aquel relato, Jasper le informó que la señorita Withlock ya estaba contratada en otro trabajo y que, por el momento, estaría demasiado ocupada para nada más. Jasper le dio las gracias y le dijo que se ocuparía él del caso personalmente.

—Si debe atender asuntos personales, no hace falta que se excuse, podemos seguir otro día —dijo el auditor, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

Jasper le agradeció la amabilidad y avisó por teléfono al piloto del helicóptero para que estuviera preparado.

Veinte minutos después, en Bellagio, Guido le explicó a Jasper lo sucedido aquella mañana. Jasper se dio cuenta de que nunca antes en su vida una mujer había conseguido que él se preocupara tanto por ella.

Estaba arrancando el coche para ir en su busca cuando, de pronto, sonó su móvil. Era la policía.

—Al habla el señor Cullen —dijo Jasper con el cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Señor Cullen? Soy el sargento Santi. Llamé a su oficina y me dieron el número de su móvil. No es nada grave, pero tenía que hablar con usted urgentemente.

_«No es grave»,_ pensó Jasper sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Dos agentes han encontrado su coche abandonado en el arcén de la carretera de Bellagio —dijo el sargento—. Mientras lo inspeccionaba, recibimos la llamada de un automovilista informando de que acababa de encontrar a una mujer con un bebé en brazos caminando por la carretera. Dijo que se había ofrecido a ayudarles, pero que la mujer se había negado. Los agentes se dirigieron hacia el lugar y encontraron a la mujer. Se llama Alice Withlock, y dice que es la niñera de su sobrino. ¿Es eso correcto?

—Sí, lo es. ¿Están bien? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, señor, están bien. Aunque el bebé está un poco inquieto.

_«Cómo no lo va a estar»_, pensó Jasper.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Con los agentes.

—Pero, ¿dónde?

El sargento le dio a Jasper la dirección del lugar.

—Por favor, dígales que no se muevan hasta que yo llegue —le pidió Jasper al sargento.

—_Certamente_. Hemos avisado al servicio de asistencia en carretera para que se haga cargo de su coche. Le llamarán enseguida.

—Muchas gracias, sargento —dijo Jasper antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Jasper condujo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en cuestión. Al llegar, vio a Alice con el bebé en el asiento de atrás del coche de policía. Jasper se sintió aliviado.

Al ayudarla a bajar del coche, Alice le miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Jasper…

El pequeño empezó a llorar intentando ir con su tío.

—Estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Nicky quería estar contigo —dijo Alice dándole al bebé.

En el acto, Nicky dejó de llorar y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su tío. Jasper se sintió conmovido.

Entraron todos en el coche y Jasper tomó el camino de vuelta a la villa.

—No sé qué le ha pasado a tu coche —dijo Alice—. Se encendió una luz roja y, casi sin darme cuenta, se paró. Temí que algún coche no nos viera, así que me bajé para poner a Nicky a salvo. Me puse a caminar para buscar ayuda intentando alejarme todo lo posible de la carretera.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Jasper —. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó él viendo lo pálida que estaba.

—Sí, sí, yo estoy bien. Pero Nicky tiene hambre. Debía haber traído más leche. Nunca imaginé que fuéramos a estar tanto tiempo fuera. Mi madre tenía razón, no sé nada sobre bebés.

—No te mortifiques. Es imposible predecir algo así. Lo importante es que Nicky y tú estáis bien. Lo demás da igual.

—Ya, pero seguro que me he cargado tu coche nuevo.

—Olvídalo. Da igual.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Y pensar que he hecho que tengas que irte del trabajo en tu primer día…

—Lo creas o no, no me importa. Los negocios de la familia tienen más problemas de los que había imaginado.

—Por eso te necesitan, por eso estabas allí. Lo siento mucho, Jasper. De verdad.

Jasper estaba deseando abrazarla, consolarla tomándola entre sus brazos. Pero hasta que no llegaran a casa, era imposible.

—¿Lo has pasado bien hoy?

—Mmm… sí.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí.

—Por ahí es muy impreciso. ¿Saliste a dar una vuelta?

En ese momento el móvil de Jasper volvió a sonar. Era el servicio de asistencia en carretera. Cuando el operador le dijo lo que había pasado con el coche, Jasper hizo un esfuerzo para no ponerse a reír.

—¿Cómo está el coche? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Julie cuando colgó el teléfono.

—Cuando esté reparado, iremos juntos a una gasolinera para que te diga que gasolina le tienes que poner.

—¿Quieres decir que me equivoque y le puse diesel? —preguntó Julie avergonzada.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Por eso se paró?

—Gripaste el motor.

—¡Oh!

—Afortunadamente, apagaste el motor. Gracias a eso, no le ha pasado nada al coche.

—Espero que no —dijo Julie apesadumbrada—. Todas las gasolineras estaban cerradas. Cuando al fin encontré una era un autoservicio, y sólo tenían diesel. No sé cuánto te costará repararlo, pero lo pagaré yo.

—No te preocupes, eso lo paga el seguro. Además, ¿desde cuándo la esposa tiene que pagarle al marido algo así?

—No soy tu esposa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has decidido no aceptar mi propuesta?

—Pensé que ibas a darme hasta esta noche para decidirlo.

—Será de noche dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos —dijo Jasper mirando el reloj.

—Ojalá pudiéramos solucionar esto de otra manera —dijo Julie negando con la cabeza—. La verdad es que esta mañana salí para intentar encontrar un empleo. Pensé que sería una solución. Pero parece que es imposible sin saber italiano. El caso es que cometí un error y entré en uno de los viñedos de tu familia. El gerente no quería darme trabajo, pero, al dar tu nombre, cambió de opinión. Creo que le puse en un compromiso. Seguramente te llamarán. En cuanto llegue, le llamaré para disculparme. Lo siento, pero quería encontrar un trabajo como fuera. Ahora sé que no es posible sin hablar tu idioma.

—Cásate conmigo y lo hablarás a la perfección sin necesidad de ir a clase.

—No te tomes esto a broma, Jasper, por favor.

—Es la única manera que tengo de afrontar las cosas, con humor. Me asusté mucho cuando recibí la llamada de la policía.

—Lo siento, Jasper, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes lo suficiente como para aceptar ser la madre de Nicky?

Alice respiró profundamente mirando al horizonte.

—Sí. No podría separarme de él aunque quisiera.

Jasper se alegró tanto de su decisión que, cuando llegaron a la villa, casi no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que ella bajó del coche y entró en la casa.

* * *

Jasper dio de comer al bebé y le hizo compañía hasta que se quedó dormido.

Después, entró en su estudio para hacer tres llamadas importantes. La primera de ellas fue al sacerdote que les casaría. Después, marcó el número de su tío.

—Hola, tío, soy Jasper.

—¡Por fin! He querido hablar contigo durante todo el día. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo —mintió Jasper —. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

—El médico dice que me estoy recuperando bastante bien.

—Eso son buenas noticias —dijo Jasper—. Y te llamo porque yo también tengo buenas noticias que darte.

—¿Van a gustarme de verdad?

—Digamos que, para ti, serán dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustan los dulces.

—He ordenado a mi banco que haga una transferencia a tu cuenta para que puedas saldar tus deudas con el padre de Seraphina. De este modo, además de quedarte más tranquilo, ella será libre para encontrar su propia felicidad.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono indicaba que su tío estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de oír.

—La siguiente noticia puede que no te guste tanto, pero allá va. Voy a casarme con Alice la semana que viene. Espero que el médico te permita asistir.

De nuevo, su tío respondió con un silencio igual de elocuente que el anterior.

¿Se tragaría su orgullo para ver cómo Jasper se casaba con otro miembro de la familia Withlock? ¿Con aquella mujer que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había causado en las últimas semanas?

Hacerlo le permitiría, desde luego, ganarse las disculpas públicas por el comportamiento que había tenido con su hermana Charlote. Jasper quería creer que su tío, en un lugar escondido de su corazón, seguía siendo bueno y estaba arrepentido. Estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

—Dame una semana más y te daré mi opinión sobre los negocios de la familia.

Después de tantos años de ausencia, su presencia en los negocios de la familia estaba poniendo a su primo James de los nervios.

—_Dorma bene_, tío.

La última llamada que hizo fue a su mejor amigo.

—_Ciao_, Edward.

—¡Hombre! Estaba pensando en ti. ¿Qué tal con tu sobrino?

—Estoy loco por él.

—¿Y su bellísima tía?

—Por eso te llamo. No quería que te enteraras por nadie más.

—¿Enterarme de qué?

—Vamos a casarnos.

—¡Me vas a dejar solo! —dijo Edward riéndose.

—¿Solo? ¿Con todas esas mujeres a tu alrededor? ¡Qué va!

—Siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pero nunca pensé que mis ojos volverían a ver a un Cullen casarse con otro Whitlock. ¡Felicidades, Jasper! Dime dónde y cuándo será la ceremonia y allí estaré.

—Gracias. No sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

* * *

Alice y su madre salieron de la tienda de trajes de boda. Alice se sentía aliviada de haber encontrado un traje a su medida. Sólo faltaban dos días.

—Qué vergüenza que no te puedas casar en Bellagio. Es tan hermoso… —dijo su madre.

—Mamá, por favor, déjalo un rato, anda —le pidió Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su madre mirándola inquisitivamente—. Desde que llegué has estado demasiado callada y anodina, incluso con mí nieto que, por cierto, está precioso.

—Supongo que te das cuenta de por qué vamos a casarnos.

—Por supuesto —afirmó su madre—. No era posible que siguieras viviendo bajo el mismo techo con él, ni siquiera por el bien del niño.

—Será sólo por un tiempo —dijo Alice —. Un año como mucho.

—Me doy cuenta, cariño. Igual que sé lo mucho que quieres a Nicky. Si no, nunca habrías ido a hablar con Jasper a aquel hotel, en Sonoma, sin decírnoslo.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Alice volviéndose para mirarla.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Ahora que tu padre y yo estamos aquí, los dos nos damos cuenta de que te sientes muy atraída por el tío de Nicky. No te molestes en negarlo. Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir. Pero, en esta situación, debo decirte que lo entiendo.

Alice estaba sorprendida de la comprensión y el tacto que estaba exhibiendo su madre.

—Lo entiendo, Alice, no estoy ciega. Es un hombre increíblemente atractivo y extraordinariamente rico. Pero, olvidando eso por un momento, también debo decirte que debes comprender que él no es como tu padre. Él no te permitirá que te salgas siempre con la tuya.

—No metas a papá en esto —dijo Alice molesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque él lo hace todo bien y yo no?

—No me refería a eso —dijo Alice.

—No, pero yo sí. Sé que es lo que crees. Pero me da igual. Lo que trato de decirte es que Jasper nunca será tan maleable como lo es tu padre. No seas demasiado caprichosa o acabarás perdiéndole como yo perdí a tu padre.

Era la primera vez que Alice escuchaba a su madre reconocer algo así.

—Aunque nos casemos, Jasper no es ni será mío —dijo Alice —. Así que no puedo perderle de ninguna manera. Por Dios, mamá, si apenas nos conocemos.

—Jasper ha decidido casarse contigo porque piensa que eso es lo mejor para el bebé. Eso dice ya mucho de él. Pero, ciertamente, te queda mucho por hacer y por conocer. Sin embargo, no esperes que él te lo diga todo. Estará muy ocupado educando al pequeño, igual que tú, igual que lo estuvimos nosotros. ¿Sabes? Aunque soy feliz con Lem, hay muchas veces en que daría todo lo que tengo por volver atrás y corregir los errores que cometí. Pero ahora ya es tarde para mí.

—Mamá, estás distinta —dijo Alice mirándola fijamente.

—Desde que regresé a Honolulú, he estado visitando a un psiquiatra.

—¿Tú?

—Lo sé —concedió su madre—. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que perder a Peter para darme cuenta de que…

—Mamá, no hablemos de eso ahora —dijo Alice intentando disfrutar de aquel momento, de aquel paseo con su madre—. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

—¿Sabes que ya no soy capaz de recordar la última vez que me dijiste eso? —dijo su madre conmovida.

Alice la observó dándose cuenta de que, en algunos momentos de su vida, había sido injusta con ella, que no todo había sido culpa suya, que también ella había sido una hija complicada.

Su madre estaba tratando de decirle que aquella boda no sería fácil. Que no olvidara que, por muchos compromisos y arreglos que hubieran hecho, aquella decisión cambiaría muchas cosas. Cuando regresaron a la villa, Alice subió a la planta de arriba para refrescarse un poco. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de nuevo, le llegó una voz muy familiar desde el vestíbulo.

_«¡No puede ser!». _

—Hola, Alice —dijo Brent.


	9. Chapter 9

**********************__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

—Qué alegría volver a verte —dijo Brent.

Alice no podía salir de su asombro. Era completamente imprevisto. ¿Qué podía responder? Verlo allí, delante de ella, le hacía recordar muchas cosas. Pero ninguna de ellas le provocaba ninguna emoción.

Alice le observó. Parecía distinto. O, más bien, ella le veía distinto. Era increíble las cosas que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

¿A qué había ido? ¿A impedir su boda con Jasper? Y, si era así, ¿cómo se había enterado?

—No sé si soy bienvenido o no, pero tenía que venir —dijo Brent—. Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta?

Alice observó el gesto de desaprobación de Lia. Seguramente estaría pensando que Jasper volvería muy pronto y que no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarse con Brent. Incluso era posible que llegara a pensar que había sido Alice la que le había invitado a ir. Debía evitarlo.

—Déjame tomar el bolso y nos vamos —respondió Alice.

—Te esperaré en el coche que he alquilado —dijo Brent sorprendido de que ella hubiera aceptado.

—Mi padre está con Nicky —dijo Alice volviéndose hacia Lia—. Por favor, dile que volveré en unos minutos.

Alice subió de nuevo a su dormitorio pensando en aquella situación imprevista. No podía creer que Brent hubiera volado desde Estados Unidos hasta allí, que se hubiera gastado un dineral en los billetes y que hubiera sacado tiempo para hacerlo. Era un gesto por su parte que no podía ignorar.

Alice salió de la villa sin que sus padres lo advirtieran. No era que le importara lo que pudieran decir, pero prefería no tener que dar explicaciones.

Cuando entró en el coche de Brent, él se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Oh, Alice! He sido tan idiota —dijo Brent intentando abrazarla.

—No, Brent, por favor —le pidió ella sujetándolo.

Aunque había pasado junto a él mucho tiempo, no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan alterado, mostrando tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Estaba claro, había ido para estar con ella, para recuperarla. En cierto modo, le agradaba descubrir que para él no era fácil renunciar a ella. Pero, como ya le había dicho cuando se fue de Sonoma, no había marcha atrás.

—Hay un sitio cerca de aquí donde podemos parar con el coche y hablar —dijo ella.

Brent arrancó y siguió sus indicaciones hasta que llegaron a un aparcamiento al aire libre.

—Alice—dijo Brent una vez que hubieron parado—. Siento haberme presentado así. Te estuve telefoneando, pero no recibí respuesta. Lo intenté con tu padre, pero tampoco logré hablar con él. Al final, llamé a tu madre y hable con Lem. Fue él quien me contó lo de la boda y dónde encontrarte.

_«Así es como se ha enterado de todo»,_ pensó Alice.

—Me quedé helado —dijo Brent.

Alice miró a Brent comprendiendo su reacción.

—Aunque lo estés haciendo por Nicky, no estás enamorada de su tío, ¡no puedes hacerlo!

_«En eso te equivocas»,_ pensó Alice.

—Si no hubiera cometido aquel error tan imperdonable de no ir contigo al funeral, a estas horas tú y yo estaríamos juntos planeando nuestra boda —dijo Brent—. ¿Por qué no lo cancelas, Alice? Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo y ayudarte a educar a Nicky.

Eran unas bellas palabras, pero dichas por el hombre equivocado.

—Cuando me dijiste que querías estar con él, ser como una madre para tu sobrino, me enfurecí, porque pensé que eso era más importante que nuestro amor.

—Lo sé, no me expresé muy bien —dijo Alice.

—Pero, ahora, me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que fui —continuó Brent—. He cambiado. Aún podemos ser felices juntos.

—Me temo que ya no es posible, Brent.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él—. Dame una sola razón.

Alice le resumió brevemente la historia del testamento de Peter y Charlote.

—Así que, como puedes ver, si quiero estar con Nicky y cuidarlo, tiene que ser aquí, en Bellagio. Teniendo eso en cuenta, para Jasper y para mí es muy incómodo estar juntos sin estar casados.

—Entonces me vendré aquí —dijo él—. Buscaré trabajo en Milán y un piso para los dos. Podrás estar con él todos los días y yo seré como un segundo tío para él.

—No, Brent.

—Eres como una pared. ¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión? Hace ya varias semanas que no nos vemos. ¡Te echo de menos! Por favor, dime que tú también me echas de menos.

Alice suspiró. Había habido un tiempo en que ella lo había amado. Pero, ese tiempo, parecía ya muy lejano. Aunque sólo hubiera pasado un mes. Ahora, teniéndole frente a ella, se daba cuenta de que ya no disfrutaba de su compañía, que ya no sentía ningún deseo por él, ni siquiera amor.

Porque, al pensar en el amor y en el deseo, la única persona que acudía a su cabeza era Jasper. En sólo un mes había conseguido de ella todo lo que había tardado mucho tiempo en sentir por Brent.

—Has cambiado —dijo Brent observándola.

—La muerte de Peter y de Charlote me ha cambiado.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy hablando de eso —dijo Brent—. Siento que has cambiado. Sientes algo por el tío de Nicky, ¿verdad?

—Es un hombre maravilloso.

—Entiendo. Significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

Alice comprendió el dolor que estaba sintiendo Brent, lo difícil que todo aquello le debía de estar resultando, el daño que ella le estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento, Brent.

—Yo también.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando —dijo Alice mirando el reloj—. Debo regresar.

—¿Tienes miedo de que él regrese y no estés? —preguntó furioso.

—No, no quise decir eso.

—No hace falta. Desde que lo conociste ha sido como un fantasma entre nosotros dos.

Brent miró hacia el frente y arrancó el coche.

* * *

Cuando Jasper salió al fin de la oficina aquella tarde, dio las gracias al cielo por tener a Nicky y a Alice en Bellagio. De no ser así, no habría sabido cómo soportar la presión del trabajo. Sin ellos, sentiría que su vida allí no tenía sentido.

Cuando llegó, tomó una ducha, se cambió, y bajó en busca de Alice. Sus padres estaban jugando con el bebé, eso le dejaba tiempo libre para estar con Alice, que era lo que había estado deseando durante todo el día. Todavía tenían que discutir algunas cosas sobre la boda.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo, Jasper se encontró a Lia.

—Señor, le estaba buscando —dijo ella.

—¿Está bien Niccolo?

—Sí, está con sus abuelos.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Es sobre la _signorina _Whitlock.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No está.

—¿Dónde ha ido? —preguntó Jasper alarmado por el tono que había empleado Lia.

—El señor Walton vino hace un rato a recogerla. Se fueron juntos en el coche de él.

Jasper no podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—Lia, ¿sabes si ella le estaba esperando?

—No puedo decirlo, señor —respondió ella—. Pero pareció sorprenderse mucho de verlo.

¿Se había alegrado de verlo? ¿Parecía feliz? Jasper sentía deseos de hacerle esas preguntas a Lia, pero prefirió no hacerlo por miedo a las respuestas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se fueron?

—No, señor.

Sus planes para aquella noche se habían esfumado. Parecía lógico pensar que, al final, Alice le había devuelto la llamada. En cuanto a él, sólo cabía una explicación a su presencia allí: evitar a toda costa la boda.

¿Qué haría Alice? Lia le había dicho que se había sorprendido al verlo. Pero Alice era una mujer inteligente y conocía bien al señor Walton. Se debía de haber dado cuenta de a qué iba. Y, a pesar de todo, había salido con él.

Jasper intentó no pensar en ello, pero la idea de Alice en brazos de aquel hombre se le hacía insoportable. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, recordó la llegada con Alice al aeropuerto y la escena con Seraphina. Ciertamente, no podía echarle nada en cara.

Aunque Alice le había prometido que se casaría con él, le había dejado bien claro que no deseaba que nada cambiara entre ellos. Eso significaba que, mientras fueran discretos, ambos podrían desear y amar a cualquier persona que quisieran.

Jasper había aceptado las condiciones porque deseaba tenerla a su lado. Pero las emociones que le estaba provocando la presencia de su antiguo novio allí demostraban que no sería posible aguantar una vida como la que habían planeado.

Jasper se sirvió una taza de café y salió a la terraza tratando de dejar de pensar. Observar al pequeño jugando en el jardín con sus abuelos le alegraría.

De pronto, vio a Alice andando hacia la casa por el camino principal. El corazón de Jasper empezó a latir aceleradamente. Estaba sola. O eso parecía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, no mostró ninguna emoción, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Buenas noches —dijo Jasper.

—Yo… no me había dado cuenta de que habías llegado —dijo Alice sorprendida.

_«¿Deseabas que no hubiera estado aquí?»,_ pensó Jasper.

—Ya sé que tu antiguo novio ha estado por aquí —dijo Jasper.

—Sí —dijo ella revolviéndose el pelo—. Ha sido algo inesperado.

Jasper la creyó. Si algo caracterizaba a Alice era que siempre decía la verdad.

Jasper observó que no llevaba pintalabios, algo poco usual en ella. Además, tenía el pelo suelto, cuando normalmente lo llevaba sujeto atrás en una coleta. Esos detalles consiguieron torturarle más aún, imaginando que ella y su antiguo novio habían estado besándose. ¿La habría llevado a un hotel?

—¿Por qué no le has invitado a venir? —preguntó él.

—Lo hice, pero me dijo que no quería molestar —respondió Alice.

_«No, sólo quiere que vuelvas con él»,_ pensó Jasper.

—A partir de ahora, ésta será tu casa —dijo él—. Puedes invitar a quien te parezca con toda libertad, estás en tu derecho.

Jasper le acababa de dar la oportunidad perfecta para que ella se sincerara y le dijera que había decidido no casarse con él.

—Gracias —respondió Alice.

—Entonces, ¿todavía está por aquí?

—No.

—¿Esperas que vuelva mañana?

—No, se ha ido. Brent no sabía la historia del testamento de Peter y Charlote. No sabía que te dieron la custodia de Nicky a ti. Ahora que entiende la situación, ha salido de mi vida para siempre.

Jasper sintió, por el tono de sus palabras, que no había sido una decisión fácil para ella. Que estaba sacrificando el amor que sentía por Brent para cuidar de su sobrino.

—¿Se ha acostado ya Nicky? —preguntó Alice.

—No —respondió él—. Hace mucho calor, tus padres están con él. Podemos pasar la noche juntos. Me gustaría que saliéramos a dar una vuelta.

Jasper notó que a ella no le entusiasmaba la idea, que prefería estar sola.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Alice.

—No importa —respondió él—. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

—Pero tu coche todavía no está arreglado…

—Iremos en el otro.

—No deberíamos dejar solo a Nicky.

—Está con tus padres, lo cuidarán bien.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Jasper se dirigió con ella hacia el coche. Arrancó y, sin dudarlo, condujo rumbo al puerto.

—Estamos yendo al barco, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos en la carretera.

—Por la noche, el lago está precioso —respondió él.

—Nicky nos va a echar de menos.

—Seguro que sí, pero necesitamos un descanso. Hemos estado con él día y noche durante un mes. Además, tus padres tenían muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con él.

Cuando llegaron, Jasper salió del coche para dar la vuelta y abrirle la puerta, pero ella no le esperó y salió antes. Estaba claro que quería estar sola, de modo que Jasper la dejó que se acomodara en el barco a su gusto mientras él comprobaba el estado del barco y hacía los preparativos.

Finalmente, Jasper soltó las amarras y subió a bordo. Alice se había situado en el lugar más alejado del timón, para no estar cerca de él.

Jasper arrancó el motor y condujo entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras ambos guardaban silencio.

Habían transcurrido algo más de diez minutos cuando llegaron a la isla.

—La orilla parece un collar de diamantes —dijo Alice mirándole—. Todo el mundo debería poder disfrutar de algo así al menos una vez en la vida.

—Es muy bonito eso que has dicho.

—Estaba pensando en Charlote. Quién le hubiera dicho, cuando se casó con mi hermano, que nunca más volvería a…

Alice interrumpió la frase.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jasper—. Yo también me lamento de que Charlote no volviera a ver esto.

—¿Qué tal hoy en el trabajo? —preguntó Alice sin mirarlo.

Era la típica pregunta que una esposa le hacía a un marido al final del día. En el caso de Alice, Jasper supo que lo había preguntado para cambiar de conversación y así no tener que hablar de su antiguo novio.

—¿De verdad te interesa?

—¿Crees que no? —preguntó Alice volviéndose hacia él—. Cualquier cosa que te afecte a ti acabará afectándome a mí. Quiero saber qué pasa.

Jasper apagó el motor, echó el ancla y se sentó junto a ella.

—Los negocios de la familia van peor de lo que yo creía —empezó—. Hace más de tres años que la compañía empezó a perder dinero. Por entonces, yo era vicepresidente y, aunque no sabía mucho, sabía que los negocios iban bien. Dicho de otro modo, el problema tenía que estar en otro sitio. Sin decírselo a nadie, empecé a examinar las cuentas. Y descubrí desajustes importantes en el departamento de mi primo James. Siempre había tenido sospechas, pero entonces era algo más. Sin embargo, para poder hacer algo necesitaba pruebas. De modo que hice lo único que podía hacer para conseguirlas, investigarle.

—Eso es muy serio —dijo Alice.

—Lo es —asintió Jasper—. Siempre he sabido que no le caigo muy bien a mi primo, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a robar a la compañía de su propio padre en venganza.

—¿Venganza?

—Vengarse de él por nombrarme vicepresidente.

—Estaba furioso con él —dijo Alice, que no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo complicadas que eran las relaciones en la familia de Jasper.

—Sí. Además, sabía que, de seguir investigando, descubriría que el resto de mis primos también estaban implicados. El problema era que, si le iba a mi tío con esa historia, estallaría un escándalo demasiado peligroso.

—¿Piensas que tus otros primos también son culpables?

—No estoy seguro pero, si te soy sincero, tampoco me importa. Decidí irme de Italia y dejar que mi tío llegara a sus propias conclusiones. Sabía que irme era un error, y que dejaba a James tiempo suficiente para poner a todos en mi contra. Pero, ahora que he vuelto, veo que todo sigue igual. Muchos empleados leales han sido despedidos y James ha puesto a todos contra mí.

—¡Eso es desleal! —exclamó Alice—. Tu tío debe apoyarte.

—Mi tío es un hombre inteligente, seguramente sabe tanto como yo o más. Sin embargo, es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sus propios hijos, sangre de su sangre, son los culpables. Está dispuesto a nombrarme responsable número uno de toda la compañía con la esperanza de que controle a James y los demás.

—Vas a tener una gran responsabilidad —dijo Alice, mirándolo y volviendo a sentir cómo le admiraba.

—James nunca lo permitirá —dijo Jasper.

—¿Qué puede hacer?

—No lo sé, prefiero no pensarlo.

—Por lo que me dices, no creo que debas quedarte aquí —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

—¿Le contaste a Charlote todo esto?

—No, no sabía nada.

—No creo que debas someter a Nicky a todo esto —dijo ella—. Charlote no te habría dado su custodia si hubiera sabido todo esto. Además, admite que la única razón por la que estás aquí, en Italia, es para honrar tu promesa.

—Es una parte muy importante, sí —respondió él.

—Y el resto de qué se trataba, ¿de Seraphina? ¿Te dijo ella que estaba dispuesta a irse contigo a Guatemala?

—Sí, me lo dijo —admitió—. Pero no duraría ni un día allí. Es una chica de gran ciudad acostumbrada a todos los lujos.

—Creo que deberías llevarte de aquí a Nicky —continuó Alice—. Cuando tenga la edad suficiente, entonces cuéntale todo y que decida si quiere conocer todo esto.

—Es tentador —dijo él—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que volvamos a Sonoma con tu padre?

—No —afirmó Alice—. Tú eres arqueólogo. Te apasiona y tienes trabajo que hacer en Cancuen. Lia me ha contado la cantidad de llamadas que recibes a diario desde allí. Te necesitan.

A Jasper no le pasó inadvertido aquel comentario, la intimidad a la que parecían haber llegado Alice y Lia. Era notorio, ya que Lia no daba su confianza así como así.

—Por si lo has olvidado —dijo Jasper—, tengo un bebé a mi cargo.

—¿Ninguno de tus colegas tiene hijos?

—Sí, algunos.

—¿Y viven con ellos allí?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Una vez me dijiste que estarías dispuesta a meterte en la jungla para poder estar conmigo y con Nicky.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía lo piensas?

—Creo que permanecer aquí no te hará feliz nunca. Y a Nicky tampoco. Además, creo que, en la medida de lo posible, todos deberíamos intentar vivir como queremos.

Jasper la sujetó por los hombros y la miró de cerca.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Estoy segura —dijo ella—. Si me lo hubieras preguntado antes del accidente, no sé qué te habría contestado. Pero, ahora, sé que mi vida está ligada a la de Nicky. En cuanto a lo de vivir en la selva, me acostumbraré.

—Tal vez acabe haciendo de ti una arqueóloga —dijo Jasper sonriente.

—Quizá. ¿Cómo es Cancuen?

—Vamos a entrar dentro para estar más cómodos y te lo cuento.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Lo único que quiero es abrazarte y tenerte entre mis brazos un rato —dijo Jasper acariciando su cuello—. ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?

—No hables así, Jasper, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenemos un acuerdo, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Lo hicimos. Dijimos que seríamos libres de seguir nuestros deseos siempre que fuéramos discretos. Creo que este lugar es bastante discreto, ¿no crees?

—¿Y la chica que dejaste en Guatemala? —preguntó Alice—. Si vas a regresar, seguramente querrás volver a estar con ella. Vale la pena que esperes.

—Te equivocas.

Jasper se acercó aún más a ella y la besó. Alice sintió que todas sus defensas se derrumbaban.

—Besas muy bien —susurró él—, ¿lo sabías?

Jasper estaba fuera de control. Sentía el deseo por todo su cuerpo. No podía detenerlo. Empezó a besarla con furia, a tocar su cuerpo.

Jasper sintió cómo ella respondía, cómo le besaba con la misma pasión. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Te quiero, Alice—susurró temblando de deseo—. No sabes cuánto. Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche.

Jasper empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, pero, entonces, Alice se puso rígida y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper.

—Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta —dijo ella.

—Pregunta.

—¿Has decidido irte de Italia?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, si lo has hecho, ya no hay motivos para casarnos.

* * *

—La boda se ha cancelado.

Desde la puerta del dormitorio del bebé. Alice vio cómo sus padres, cada uno a un lado de la cuna del pequeño, se volvían hacia ella.

—Ya veo que no hace falta que te pregunte qué tal fue la noche —dijo su padre.

—Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con Brent, ¿a qué no? —preguntó su madre.

—¿Sabíais que había venido?

Ambos asintieron.

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver con él —admitió Alice.

Sabía lo que su madre iba a decirle, que cancelar la boda era un gran error, pero, para su sorpresa, su madre no dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó su padre.

—Aparcando el coche —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que también su padre tenía derecho a saber qué estaba pasando—. Papá, la única razón por la que iba a casarme con él era para poder cuidar de Nicky sin que su familia estuviera presionando a todas horas. Pero Jasper ha decidido irse de Italia. Vuelve a Guatemala. Donde quiere estar.

Su padre permanecía en silencio.

—Mientras vivamos allí, a nadie le preocupará qué relación tenemos. Podemos criar a Nicky y vivir juntos con la libertad de no ser juzgados, sin estar atados por un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos quería.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas —dijo su padre en tono melancólico—. A veces, los deseos se cumplen. La selva no es un lugar donde cualquiera se sienta a gusto —concluyó.

—Jasper me dijo lo mismo. Pero estoy dispuesta. Mañana mismo vamos a ir al médico para que empiece a organizar nuestras vacunas. Si veo que no lo aguanto, o que no es bueno para Nicky, nos mudaremos a México y compraremos una casa en San Cristóbal. Jasper dice que es un sitio precioso y está a sólo veinte minutos de unas extraordinarias ruinas Mayas. Tiene compañeros allí que le han pedido muchas veces que vaya a trabajar con ellos.

Sus padres guardaban silencio.

—En cualquier caso, estaremos muy cerca de vosotros. Jasper me ha prometido que iremos a veros todos los meses. Además, podréis venir a nuestra casa siempre que queráis.

Alice observó a sus padres.

—Espero que no estéis muy disgustados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su padre.

—Por haber volado hasta aquí para nada —respondió Alice.

—Vinimos para verte a ti y a nuestro nieto. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida es cosa tuya. Ya eres mayorcita. Lo importante es que eres feliz y que Nicky te adora.

—También adora a Jasper—dijo Alice.

—Ya lo hemos notado —asintió su padre.

—Bueno, como vais a quedaros todavía algunos días por aquí, podemos seguir hablando mañana —dijo Alice —. Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijeron sus padres—. Duerme bien.

¿Dormir bien? Imposible.

* * *

Bastante tiempo después de meterse en la cama, Alice seguía despierta pensando en lo que había pasado en el barco.

Una vez Jasper hubo decidido irse de Italia, los dos supieron que una boda quedaba fuera de lugar. No era necesaria. Y, aunque los dos parecieron estar de acuerdo, la tensión entre ellos había ido en aumento desde entonces.

Alice había aprovechado para separarse de él, de su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho hacerlo, casi no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas, pero lo necesitaba. No dejaba de pensar en lo que él le había contado acerca de su madre, aquello de que quería ser amada por lo que era, por ella misma. Podía comprenderla perfectamente. Ninguna mujer desearía casarse por obligación, sólo por satisfacer los deseos de otro.

Alice pensaba en aquello mientras daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir.

Ojalá no hubiera cometido un error.

* * *

**Próximo**** Capitulo Final**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Una semana después, Jasper llevó a los padres de Alice al aeropuerto. Aunque eran muy agradables, se sintió aliviado al verlos marchar. Necesitaba volver a los días pasados, a la tranquilidad de la villa donde sólo contaban Alice y el bebé.

Desde la cancelación de la boda, todo había cambiado. Nadie hablaba de ello, todos se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado, pero podía respirarse la tensión. Jasper salía todas las mañanas para ir a trabajar y Alice cuidaba del bebé. Todos parecían querer comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Incluso Jasper, a pesar de estar a punto de volver a cambiar de vida y regresar a Centroamérica, se comportaba con toda tranquilidad. De hecho, desde el incidente del barco, desde la noche en que ella le había rechazado, no había vuelto a demostrar ningún deseo físico hacia ella. En cierto modo, por primera vez desde que le había conocido, parecía estar tratándola como a una niñera.

Era tan artificial, tan falso, que Alice sentía ganas de gritar.

Cierto día, salieron de compras los tres juntos. Jasper quería que Alice empezara a comprar ropas adecuadas para el nuevo lugar donde iba a vivir.

—Vaya, tu coche va muy bien —dijo Alice mientras Jasper conducía—. Me alegra saber que no le hice nada irreparable.

—Ya te dije que no había sido importante.

Alice miró a la carretera sintiendo el vacío existente entre los dos.

—Últimamente no me has contado nada sobre tu familia. ¿Qué dijo tu tío?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la cancelación de la boda.

—Él sólo piensa en una cosa —dijo Jasper tratando de soltar la tensión agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Que te hagas cargo de todos los negocios —dijo Alice.

—Efectivamente. No me equivoqué, tiene problemas. Y, cuando piensa en ellos, se da cuenta de que la única persona que podría solucionarlos no es de su familia. Además, sabe que significaría sacrificar a su propio hijo, a James. Creo que no está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Me da la impresión de que, cuánto más te quedes aquí, más esperanzas se hará de que aceptes —dijo Alice.

—Sí, lo ha considerado.

Alice le observó. Quería plantearle una idea, pero antes necesitaba conocer todos los detalles.

—¿Cómo está de salud?

—El médico dice que, si sigue el tratamiento que le ha recomendado, se recuperará.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? —preguntó Alice al fin.

—Sabes que no es posible —dijo Jasper girándose para mirarla.

—Sí es posible —replicó ella—. Puedes ir a Guatemala y prepararlo todo para nosotros. Nicky y yo iremos mientras tanto a Hawai con mi madre. Estará encantada. Si me das la lista de medicamentos que nos quedan por conseguir, podré encontrarlos allí. Venga. Regresemos. Buscaremos un vuelo y nos iremos antes de que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Jasper pareció no reaccionar. Siguió conduciendo con toda tranquilidad, ajeno a todo, hasta que, de pronto, Alice se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, había dado la vuelta y tomado el camino de regreso a la villa.

Estaba de acuerdo con su idea, Alice empezaba a conocerlo. Había intuido que él lo estaba deseando, que, tal y como siempre le había dicho Charlote, él sólo sería realmente feliz haciendo lo que le apasionaba.

Al llegar a la villa y detener el coche, Jasper se inclinó hacia ella inesperadamente y la besó.

—Me siento como si acabaras de liberarme de una cárcel —dijo Jasper —. Gracias.

Alice le miró sintiendo la sangre fluir por sus venas.

—En cuanto lleve a Nicky a su cuarto llamaré al aeropuerto. Empezaremos a hacer las maletas enseguida.

* * *

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Alice, Jasper y el bebé estaban en el aire camino de Atlanta. Los dos se habían sentido conmovidos por la despedida de Lia, que les dijo adiós desde la terraza con lágrimas en los ojos. Jasper le había prometido que volverían, pero Alice sabía que todavía tendría que pasar algún tiempo para eso.

Al mismo tiempo, Alice sabía que, si algo le pasaba a su tío, tendrían que volver. Estaba segura de que eso haría que Jasper se sintiera culpable. Aunque no fuera justo. Ojalá el viejo durara todavía muchos años.

El vuelo desde Atlanta a Hawai salía antes que el avión de Jasper. Él subió a bordo con ella para acompañarla a los asientos de primera clase que habían reservado. Alice sentía la tristeza de Jasper por tener que separarse de ellos, el cariño que le había llegado a tomar al bebé. Era como si fuera su propio hijo. Como si ella fuera su madre. En algún momento de las últimas semanas, los límites de sus mutuas relaciones se habían desdibujado.

Las lágrimas brotaron con timidez de los ojos de Alice. Estaba a punto de separarse del hombre que, en pocas semanas, se había convertido en todo su mundo. No podía soportar pensar que iba a estar separada de él tres semanas.

—Te llamaré todas las noches —dijo Jasper —. Además, te he dado mi móvil. Llámame siempre que quieras, de día o de noche. Si no hay línea, tienes también el teléfono del complejo donde se hospeda el grupo. Ellos darán conmigo inmediatamente si hay algo urgente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Alice —. No va a pasar nada. Estaremos bien. Mi madre nos va a tratar como a reyes. Y no te preocupes por Nicky. Es un chico fuerte, como su tío. Será feliz viviendo en Guatemala. Se está portando muy bien con las vacunas. Ni siquiera se queja.

Alice escuchó las últimas advertencias. El vuelo estaba a punto de despegar.

— Jasper, tienes que irte.

—¿Y si voy contigo a Hawai?

—No, me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que estás allí, preparándolo todo. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

—Van a ser tres semanas. Cuando vuelva a ver a Niccolo, seguro que se habrá olvidado de mí.

—¿Quieres apostar algo a que no? Sus ojos se iluminan al verte. Eres todo su mundo.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Recuerda. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto de la capital de Guatemala. Desde allí, tomaremos otro avión hasta Petén.

—Será una experiencia maravillosa —dijo ella.

—Échame un poquito de menos —le dijo Jasper besándola con todo su ser, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver.

—No lo dudes —dijo Alice.

—Alice…

—Vamos a cerrar las puertas, señor —dijo una azafata.

Alice vio a Jasper caminar por el pasillo del avión y bajar por la escalerilla.

Alice miró al bebé con lágrimas en los ojos deseando que todo saliera bien. Que toda aquella locura no fuera un error.

* * *

_Guatemala ofrece a los turistas todas las cosas maravillosas de Centroamérica. Posee los volcanes más altos y activos de la región. Sus ruinas Mayas son famosas en el mundo entero. Además, la historia del país está atravesada por furiosos terremotos que han determinado su pasado y siguen guiando su futuro._

Mientras Alice caminaba por la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto, se distraía leyendo una guía de viajes que había comprado. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero saber que Jasper la estaba esperando conseguía tranquilizarla.

Las tres semanas que había pasado sin él se le habían hecho interminables. Si no hubiera sido por las conversaciones de teléfono, aquellas conversaciones en las que él la tranquilizaba asegurándole que todo iba bien, se habría vuelto loca.

—Vamos, Nicky, busquemos a tu tío —dijo Alice tras pasar el control de pasaportes.

Entró en la sala de espera, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Se sintió confusa al no encontrarle enseguida. Pero, después de veinte minutos, ya no podía estarse quieta. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Podía haber muchas razones. No debía alarmarse.

De pronto, un hombre se acercó a ella.

—¿Señora Cullen?

Alice se volvió para descubrir a un hombre vestido con ropas de _sport _que hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento español.

—¿Sí?

—Su marido ha tenido un contratiempo y no ha podido venir a recibirla. Pero ha preparado un avión privado para que la lleve hasta donde está él, en Raxruja. Por favor, acompáñeme.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Alice —. ¿Cómo me ha reconocido?

—Ha sido fácil. Jasper me dijo que buscara a una bella mujer estadounidense y a un bebé. Me dijo que los dos tenían el pelo tan dorado como el sol.

Alice admiró la habilidad de Jasper para transmitirle ese mensaje. Sólo él podía haber dicho eso. Aquel hombre era de fiar.

Llegaron a un pequeño hangar donde estaba esperando un avión monomotor. Alice sintió un poco de miedo. Nunca había volado en algo tan pequeño. Pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

Subió a bordo con Nicky y enseguida estuvieron en el aire. Alice miró por las ventanillas y vio la ciudad y sus alrededores, extensas colinas llenas de vegetación. Civilizaciones enteras, generación tras generación, habían vivido allí durante siglos. Por primera vez, Alice comprendió la pasión de Jasper por la arqueología.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, el avión empezó a descender. Se le había pasado el tiempo casi sin darse cuenta. El aterrizaje fue más agitado de lo que había esperado.

Pero no importaba. Al salir, allí estaba él. Jasper avanzaba hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos. Llevaba ropa color caqui y enormes botas. Alice sintió que su corazón lo reconocía.

—¡Niccolino! —exclamó Jasper entrando en el avión y tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

El pequeño le miró y empezó a reírse. Le había reconocido. Alice supo que no olvidaría aquel momento en toda su vida.

—Perdóname por no haber podido ir al aeropuerto —dijo Jasper acariciándole el pelo con la mano que tenía libre—. Me fue imposible.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —dijo Alice —. Me advertiste que estuviera preparada para todo.

—Eres muy valiente —dijo besándola.

El piloto, que había estado observándolos, se acercó a ellos.

—Señor, el pequeño tiene sus ojos y el pelo de su mujer. Es usted un hombre afortunado.

—Ni se lo imagina —dijo Jasper sonriendo—. ¿Vamos? —dijo volviéndose hacia Alice —. Todavía nos quedan veinte minutos en barco hasta llegar a casa.

A casa. Alice notaba en Jasper algo distinto. Una enorme energía que no había visto en él en Italia. Estar allí, rodeado del mundo que tanto le apasionaba, le hacía feliz.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Alice se encontró un pequeño poblado.

—Esto es Raxruja —dijo Jasper —. Como ves, es un sitio muy pequeño. No hay muchos lujos. Aquel es el río Escondido —dijo señalando un puente cercano—. Es afluente del río Pasión.

Jasper se acercó a un pequeño bote anclado junto al puente.

—Carlos, te presento a mi mujer, Alice. Y él es mi hijo, Niccolo.

—Felicidades por la boda, señor —dijo Carlos, el patrón del barco.

—Gracias.

—Quién hubiera dicho, cuando Jasper se fue, que volvería casado y con un niño.

—Nadie. Ni siquiera yo —dijo Jasper sonriente.

Entraron en el bote y Jasper les dio a los dos chalecos salvavidas.

—Carlos trabaja como guía turístico —dijo Jasper —. Tenemos que utilizar esta barquita porque el motor del suyo se ha estropeado.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo Alice mirando a Carlos—. Gracias por venir a rescatarnos. Nos quedamos muy tristes cuando no vimos a Jasper en el aeropuerto.

—No se preocupe, esas cosas pasan —dijo Carlos—. Ya se irá acostumbrando.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella.

—Como ves, mi mujer es una temeraria —dijo Jasper.

—Para casarse contigo debe de serlo —dijo Carlos—. No sabes cómo te envidio.

Carlos encendió el motor y el bote empezó a deslizarse por el río Escondido.

—Acaba de empezar tu primer viaje en la jungla —dijo Jasper —. ¿Qué te parece, Niccolino?

Alice miró a su alrededor. La vegetación era densa, estaba por todas partes. Aquello no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era como estar en otro planeta. Se sentía ilusionada. Iba a compartir aquel increíble mundo con un hombre extraordinario.

Cuanto más se adentraban en el río, más densa se hacía la jungla. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando Carlos detuvo el bote junto a un pequeño poblado. Acababan de llegar a casa. Alice miró a Jasper, que parecía intranquilo. Notó algo extraño en sus ojos, algo parecido al miedo, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Un hombre y una mujer salieron a su encuentro. Él debía de tener unos cuarenta años, era bajito y llevaba gafas. La mujer parecía algo más joven, era muy atractiva y miró fijamente a Jasper en cuanto se acercó. Alice comprendió que aquélla era la mujer que Jasper había dejado atrás para ir a Italia.

— Alice, te presento al doctor Scott Reese, el jefe del grupo —le dijo Jasper a Alice sosteniendo al pequeño en brazos—. Y ella es la doctora María Pittman, su ayudante. Os presento a mi mujer, Alice. Y él es nuestro hijo, Nicky.

—Encantada —dijo la mujer sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bienvenida a Cancuen, señora —dijo el doctor sonriendo.

—Por favor, llamadme Alice.

—De acuerdo, Alice. Puedes llamarme Scott. El bebé y tú debéis de estar muy cansados. Pero no os preocupéis. Jasper se ha ocupado de todo. Esta noche conoceréis al resto del grupo.

—Gracias, Scott —dijo Alice.

—Supongo que no hace falta que os diga que éste no es el lugar más adecuado para un bebé —dijo la doctora Pittman.

—No te preocupes por eso, María. Ya hemos hecho planes por si Niccolo no se adapta —dijo Jasper—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, mi mujer y yo no nos hemos visto en tres semanas.

Alice acompañó a Jasper hasta la cabaña. Se quedó sorprendida. Era increíble que una casita tan preciosa pudiera existir en medio de aquella selva.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó él.

—No me lo había imaginado así. Es increíble. Me encanta.

—La luz funciona con un generador. Creo que tenemos todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear —dijo Jasper.

—Pero… ¿Por qué les has dicho a todos que estamos casados? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

—No lo sé…

—¿Les has visto? Scott te estaba desnudando con la mirada. Carlos estaba fuera de sí. El piloto estaba cardiaco, el pobre. Exceptuando una pareja que tiene un niño pequeño de dos años, los demás desearían que fueras suya.

—No me lo creo. Esto está lleno de mujeres —contestó ella.

—Pero no son como tú.

—Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, diría que la doctora Pittman sí lo es.

—He evitado a María desde que llegué aquí —afirmó Jasper.

La respuesta era clara y contundente. Alice se sintió aliviada.

—¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? —dijo Jasper.

—¿Es ésa la única razón?

—Bueno, es sólo una parte.

—¿Y cuál es la otra? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mis padres?

—¿Te refieres a tu padre?

—Exacto. Para mí, él fue durante mucho tiempo un tío más que venía a visitarnos. Igual que yo.

—Jasper…

—Pero él tenía suerte. Aquella isla de mi infancia no estaba llena de hombres deseando estar con mi madre. No quiero eso para Nicky ni para nosotros. Me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Nunca sabemos qué nos deparará el futuro.

—He sido una idiota —dijo Alice.

—Tú no has sido una idiota. Has antepuesto mi felicidad a la tuya viniendo aquí, Eso es muy hermoso. Estoy enamorado de ti, Alice.

Alice se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó desesperadamente.

—Siento que he estado enamorada de ti desde siempre —susurró ella—. Te he echado mucho de menos estas tres semanas.

—Yo también, amor —dijo Jasper sin dejar de besarla.

—Me casaré contigo cuando quieras, cariño —dijo ella.

—Ya lo he arreglado todo para mañana.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Tan pronto. Lo estoy deseando. Además, tu padre me dijo que le hiciera un favor. Me pidió que hiciera de ti una mujer feliz. Y se lo prometí.

—Estoy deseando casarme contigo —dijo Alice tomándole entre sus brazos—. Jasper…

—Sé lo que vas a preguntarme. ¿Si creo que Charlote y Peter hubieran querido esto para Niccolo?

—Nunca podrían haberse imaginado que esto fuera a pasar —dijo ella.

—Lo que ellos hubieran querido es que fuera feliz —respondió Jasper—. Nosotros hemos encontrado el camino.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Nunca antes había pensado en casarme. Mientras estaba aquí, sólo trabajaba. Pasaba las noches solo. Pero siempre trataba de imaginar cómo sería vivir con una hermosa mujer que fuera la madre de mis hijos. Ahora, mis sueños se han hecho realidad. No me quiero ni imaginar qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

Alice comprendió, al fin, aquella extraña mirada que había observado en él al descender del bote.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tú eres mi vida, Jasper. Ahora, déjame demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Atuendos de Alice en Polyvore_**


End file.
